


Sanders Sides x Reader

by galactic_magic



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Astronomy, Chaos, Chess, Cooking, Crafts, Cuddling, Dancing in the Rain, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender Neutral Pronouns, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Obliviousness, Orange Side - Freeform, Quarantine, References to Depression, Stargazing, Swearing, Toxic Friendships, Wholesome, Y E A R N I N G, almost break ups, emile picani x reader, garbage man, logan sanders x reader, nerds, patton sanders x reader, remus sanders x reader, sanders sides x reader, soft logan, some sides get a lil loopy, suitable for guys gals and nonbinary pals, vegans beware this is very cheesey, virgil sanders x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 40,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactic_magic/pseuds/galactic_magic
Summary: A collection of Sanders' Sides x Reader oneshots.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Reader, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Reader, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Reader, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Reader, Dr. Emile Picani/Reader, Logic | Logan Sanders/Reader, Morality | Patton Sanders/Reader, Sleep | Remy Sanders/Reader, The Sides (Sanders Sides)/Reader
Comments: 37
Kudos: 254





	1. It's Not You it's Me (Patton x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You feel like Patton is too good for you so you ask the other sides about whether or not you should break up with him.

“So, what was it you needed to tell us, Y/N?” Logan asked.

Roman sighed, “Yes, _please_ get on with it, I was in the middle of something _very_ important,”

“Do you really have to make everything about you?” Virgil muttered, rolling his eyes.

“ _I’m_ sorry, but Thomas has been working on something that requires my _full_ attention-“

“Can’t you see they’re clearly upset?”

“Yes, of course! I’m just _saying-_ “

“I’M BREAKING UP WITH PATTON!” you finally let out, immediately bursting into tears.

“…oh,” Roman goes silent. No one quite knows what to say.

“Forgive me for my lack of understanding, but why exactly would you do that? There’s certainly no reason to,”

“That’s why I wanted to talk to you guys first,” you sniffle, barely able to hold back the tears enough to speak. “Obviously, you’ve know him a lot longer than I have, so I wanted your advice before I make a final decision,”

“Well,” Logan sinks down for a moment and returns with a whiteboard and markers. He draws a T-chart titled “Breaking Up with Patton” and writes “Pros” on one side and “Cons” on the other. “Let’s do this,”

“Why do we need to do _math_ to figure this out? _Obviously_ Patton’s heart will be broken so they can’t go through with this!” Roman exclaims.

“This…isn’t…math,”

“Whatever! Put Patton’s shattered heart on the cons side!”

“GUYS!” Virgil shouts. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but maybe we shouldn’t jump to conclusions and let them explain the situation?”

“You’re right,” Logan sets the whiteboard down. “We’re sorry, Y/N, please continue,”

“He didn’t do anything wrong, if that’s what you’re worried about,” you say, wiping a few tears from your cheeks. “I guess that’s kind of the problem. I feel like I’m a burden to him, he’s always putting my needs before his own and I feel like I’m holding him back from being happy because he’s so focused on making _me_ happy. He’s too good to be true and he deserves better than me,”

“Isn’t that exactly what love is?” Logan objects. Everyone stares at him. “What? I know how feelings work,”

“I mean, he’s not wrong,” Roman agrees.

“Look, emotions are simply a complex combination of chemicals in your brain and body, but what you just described is what many cultures would call compassionate, unconditional love,”

“Oh the _romance!_ ”

“Actually, this form of love isn’t necessarily romantic. In many cases it is, but it is also very commonly found in familial as well as platonic relationships,”

“You guys still aren’t helping,” Virgil rolls his eyes. “Y/N, I know exactly what you’re going through. I’m Thomas’s main source of doubts and those definitely get worse during relationships. The truth is, you’re always going to feel like you’re not good enough for people. You’re always going to wonder whether or not someone would be better off without you. But I’ve seen how Patton is with you,” tears start falling from your eyes again. “Throughout Thomas’s life, Patton’s had to fake being happy many times. But he’s never faking it around you. He genuinely loves you and cares about you with every inch of himself and I can’t imagine him ever thinking you’re a burden to him,”

“Y/N?” you whip your head around to see none other than your boyfriend Patton.

“How long have you been standing there?”

“Just a little bit…”

“How much did you hear?”

“I uh, I think I heard everything,”

“Oh,”

“Are you, are you going to break up with me?” the other sides sink down to give you guys some privacy. You can’t even bring yourself to answer, you just shake your head and the tears start flowing again. Patton opens his arms and you fall into them very ungracefully, sobbing into his chest. “I love you _so_ much, okay?”

You mumble an inaudible “I love you too,”

“I’m so sorry that you felt like I wasn’t happy enough with you. You’re everything to me, okay? I’ll do anything to help you believe that,” he wraps his arms around you tighter and kisses your head, letting you cry it out.

You end up falling asleep cuddling on the couch, covered in blankets and smiles on your faces.


	2. Talk Me Down (Virgil x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were one of Thomas’s imaginary friends as a child. Although Thomas is all grown up now and doesn’t think about you much anymore, you still live and hang out in his mind with the sides because they helped to create you and they love you. Maybe one of them a little more than the others…

“Hey, can I come in?” you call, knocking on the door to Virgil’s room. He doesn’t always hear you if he has his headphones on, so you knock a little louder. “It’s me,”

“Hi me I’m dad!” Patton chuckles as he walks by. You roll your eyes but can’t help but snort a bit.

“Hey Patton, wait,” he stops and turns around. “Have you seen Virgil at all today?”

“Not that I’m aware of, sorry kiddo,”

Usually after you knock and call a couple times he’ll respond, so either he’s not here or something’s wrong.

Once Patton leaves, you slowly crack open the door. The room is nearly pitch black, only enough light for you to barely make out Virgil under a bunch of blankets on his bed.

“Virgil? Are you okay?” he doesn’t respond, but stirs slightly. “Hey, you don’t have to talk if you don’t want to, but I’m going to stay with you until you feel better, okay?” you sit next to him on the bed and grab his hand. He squeezes it back and doesn’t let go.

Although this hasn’t happened in quite a while, it’s happened many times before. Way back when Thomas was a child, he made you up so he’d have someone to talk to and play with when he was anxious or lonely. You weren’t necessarily anything special, just a normal human friend. But even back then, you were the main thing that could calm Virgil down. You’ve been close since the beginning and you still hang around him the most (much to Roman’s dismay, for it was his creativity that gave you life). You’re always there for him when he has anxiety attacks and depressive episodes and you know exactly how to make him feel better.

You sit in silence for a long time, holding his hand tightly and running your thumb over his knuckles.

“I’m gonna go get you some food and water, okay?” you squeeze his hand one more time before you leave.

When you return, Virgil’s managed to sit up, but still looks extremely drained. His hair is a mess and his eyeshadow is smeared all over his face.

You sit next to him and hand him the water and crackers, “Not to go all Logan on you, but hydration is _very_ important,” he almost smiles at that comment and takes a few bites and sips.

“I’m so sorry you still have to do this,” he finally says. “I really thought I was past the worst of everything but sometimes it just…comes back,”

“Don’t you dare be sorry, you know I’d do anything for you,”

“But-“

“No buts,” you ruffle his hair and rest your head on his shoulder. “How about we go on a walk once you’re done? Fresh air always makes you feel better,” He nods.

-

One of the great things about living inside someone’s mind is you can literally go anywhere you want. You’re not confined to the restrictions of reality. In the past, you and Virgil have gone on walks everywhere you can imagine. You’ve gone to meadows, forests, deserts, mountains, and even space. Today you settled on taking a stroll around a memory of park from Thomas’s childhood.

You hold Virgil’s hand every step of the way, and he slowly starts to feel okay again. He’s breathing normally and can carry a casual conversation, and you can almost catch him smiling.

After you walk a while, you settle down on a bench watch the imaginary sun set.

“Hey, I never said thank you,”

“For what?”

“Being you,” your cheeks get hot and a grin spreads across your lips. “And um, I know I should’ve said something a long time ago, but,”

“Yes?”

“ILOVEYOU,” he exhales loudly. He seems relieved, but he doesn’t make eye contact with you. It’s not like he’s never told you he loves you before, but not like this.

“You do? Like, _love me_ love me?”

“Yeah, _I love you_ love you,” he smiles and finally looks into your eyes.

“I love you too,” his eyes light up more than you’ve ever seen them. He’s loved you since what feels like forever, and he doesn’t ever want to stop.

“Can I-?”

“Yes,” you nod vigorously, beaming like an idiot. He slowly leans forward and presses his lips to yours. He starts to pull away but you grab his hoodie and bring him closer to you.

As the sun fully sets, Virgil brings you back to his room and snuggles you up with fresh blankets. He grasps your hand and holds you close, kissing you softly until you both drift off to sleep.


	3. New Words (Logan x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You teach Logan some Gen Z slang.

“I’m sorry, _what_ exactly is a VSCO girl?” Logan asks.

“So there’s this app called VSCO where you can edit photos, and there’s this stereotype that girls who use it look and act a certain way,”

“And that is…?”

“They usually wear a lot of scrunchies, oversized clothes, lip gloss, and bring a hydroflask everywhere,” you explain. “Oh, and they say sksksksksksks,”

“Sksksks?”

“Yes,”

“I’m unfamiliar with that word, is it English?”

“Nah, it’s just a funny sound,” you shrug, laughing as Logan furiously takes down notes on his index cards.

You’ve been trying to teach Logan the newest slang terms, and it’s probably the best thing you could possibly do with your time. He’s so invested in it for no particular reason besides wanting to understand the world and what “kids these days” are into. It’s adorable and hilarious to watch him figure it out.

“Okay, next one,” you say, looking for the next term on your list. “No cap,”

“No cap? Like no hat?” he raises an eyebrow.

“It’s like the equivalent of ‘no lie’ or ‘no joke,’ basically the opposite of Deceit,”

“You called?” he pops up, immediately sneering at Logan.

“GET OUT OF HERE YOU SLITHERING SNAKE!” Patton runs over with a pillow ready to smack him, but Deceit ducks out just in time. “Guess you could say I _rattled_ that snake, huh?”

Logan visibly cringes before returning his attention to you, “So, if I said ‘Patton’s dad jokes are going to be the death of me, no cap,’ would that be considered a proper use of the term?”

“Yes! You’re getting it!” you applaud him. “Alright, what do you think ‘slaps’ means?”

“Hitting something?” he slams his hand on the table, making you jump. “Is this a trick question?”

“Sort of, not quite. Do you ever listen to some good music and just get _really_ into it?”

“I suppose occasionally,”

“Well, one way you can use the term is saying ‘this song slaps,’”

“Interesting,” he nods, taking down some more notes. “So essentially, it means really good?”

“Exactly,” you grin.

You go through several more terms and phrases, allowing Logan’s reactions to amuse and entertain you. The best part is, he’s trying _so_ hard. He’s hanging onto every word you say and programming it into his head.

This isn’t the first time you’ve taught Logan new things, but you can never tell if he only hangs out with you for educational purposes or if he legitimately enjoys your company. You’ve become quite fond of him over the time you’ve known each other, but you can’t imagine him ever returning your feelings. It’s not that you don’t think he’s capable of emotion, you know he cares for Thomas and the other sides in his own way, but he doesn’t strike you as the romantic type. Or maybe just not towards you.

“Alright, next one is ‘snacc,’”

“Oh, I know this one! Snacks are what Thomas eats way too much of!”

“Hey!” Thomas yells from the other room.

“Not that kind of snack,”

“Well there’s a very large variety of snacks-“

“No, no, no, snacc with two ‘C’s,”

“But that’s incorrect,”

“It means attractive,” you clarify. “For example, I could say, ‘Logan, you are a _snacc,_ ’”

“You find me attractive?”

“No!” you panic, cursing yourself. “I mean yes, I do, but no! It’s just an _example-_ “

“Y/N,” he leans across the table slightly and looks directly into your eyes. “I think you are a snacc too,”

You feel like your body is going to shut down, your face has turned into a sauna and you can’t move. Did he really just say that to you? Was he messing with you? No, he wouldn’t do that, would he?

“Did I use that correctly?” all you can do is nod, still shocked. “Are there any more?”

“No, no, I think we’re done for today,” you put your notebook in your bag, avoiding his gaze.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good,” you get up and run to the bathroom to get a grip on yourself.

“I think you broke them,” Virgil mutters.

“I-“

“ _Please_ talk to them when they come back, I don’t know how much longer I can stand you guys making heart eyes at each other,”

“What-“

“ _Please?_ ” he slips on his headphones and leaves the room.

When you come back you’re a bit more collected, although still completely dumbfounded.

“Y/N, if I did anything wrong or offended you in any way I am terribly sorry,”

“No, Logan, you didn’t offend me, you just surprised me, that’s all,”

“You’re surprised I find you attractive?”

“Yeah…”

“But you also find me attractive?”

“Yes?”

“Brilliant. Would you care to go out on a date?” he lends his arm and nearly smiles, which is still quite the gesture from him.

You finally feel your nerves start to subside, and your face lights up, “Yes, I think I would,” you take his arm and he leads you out the door.

Logan may not be the best at expressing his feelings, but when he finally does, he doesn’t waste a minute.


	4. Affectionate Distractions (Logan x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're craving affection from your boyfriend Logan.

You’ve never doubted Logan’s love for you. You know he cares about you very much and he certainly shows it with all the things he does for you and all the time he spends with you. But sometimes you wish he was just a little bit more affectionate; if only he’d take your hand without you taking his first or he’d initiate cuddling once in a while.

Maybe he just needs a little nudge.

You find him at the table scribbling down some plans and charts for Thomas. By the looks of it, he’s probably been working for hours. You take a chair and scoot close to him, leaning your head on his shoulder.

“Hey,”

“Hello darling,”

You lean into him more and slip a few fingers into his hair, “You need anything?”

“Actually, I wouldn’t mind a snack and some water,”

“Coming right up,” you kiss his cheek and head to the kitchen.

“Thank you, dear,” he smiles as you put it down and sit next to him again. “I’ll be done in about an hour, I’ll find you then, okay?”

You nod and kiss him again before getting up to hang out with the other sides. As much as you’d love to stay with him while he works, you know he focuses best when he’s alone.

-

“Wait a minute, I didn’t see that!” you exclaim as Logan’s bishop takes your queen. You’re not really sure what you expected, he _always_ beats you in chess, but it’s still frustrating.

“You just need to think at least five moves ahead,” he smirks.

“I’m _trying,_ ” you sigh, moving your last pawn forward. Playing strategy games with him is both the best and worst. On one hand, he makes you want to bang your head against a wall, but on the other, he’s super cute when he’s really into it. Maybe the reason you can never beat him is partly due to how distracting his face is.

But hey, two can play the distracting game.

Logan starts to make his next move and you brush your foot against his under the table. He doesn’t seem to notice, so you slide it further until your ankles are intertwined.

He presses his lips together and coughs a couple times, “Your turn,”

You showcase the most innocent smile and move your rook to take out his knight.

“Wow, I actually was not expecting that,” he looks at the board confused and you can practically see the gears turning in his head. You grin even bigger and wrap your leg tighter around his. There’s no way he hasn’t noticed by now, but he’s so focused that he must not care or mind. “Oh! Check,” he chuckles, bringing his queen in front of your king.

“I guess your plan wasn’t foiled after all,” you move your king out of the way and run your foot up and down his calf. “But you haven’t won _yet_ , darling,”

Logan’s cheeks finally start to look a bit pink, “D-don’t worry, I will,”

To say the rest of the game didn’t take long would be an exaggeration. Logan put you in checkmate within three moves tops, despite your best efforts to distract him.

“Okay, but _next time_ I’ll beat you,”

“I’m sure you will, dear,”

-

It’s late in the evening now and you’re stretched out on the couch, chilling until you get tired enough to sleep. Logan’s sitting just a bit away from you reading a book about who knows what.

You’ve honestly forgotten about your quest for affection at this point, not necessarily from giving up, but simply because you feel perfectly content. You have a blast every minute you spend with him, even if you aren’t all over him all the time. You love everything about him. You love his smile and the way he calls you darling, you love how he plays games with you and provides stability during hard times. You couldn’t ask for anything more.

Surprisingly, you’re fairly tired, and your eyes start to droop and close. You’re half asleep when you feel a weight and warmth fall over your body, and you nearly jump when you feel something across your shoulders.

Your eyes shoot open and you see a couple blankets tucked around you, as well as Logan nuzzled into your neck and holding you close.

“I’m so sorry! Did I frighten you?” he asks.

“A bit,” you laugh.

“Is this…okay?” he hesitantly wraps his arms around your waist and looks into your eyes.

“Yes. Very okay. More than okay,”

He smiles and keeps cuddling you until you both drift off to sleep, mumbling drowsy “I love yous” and wondering how you got so lucky.


	5. Less of Me (Virgil x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil has been more and more on edge since Deceit and Remus have revealed themselves, so you confront him about it.

Virgil has been very quiet since Remus revealed himself. Even though you’ve been dating for quite a while now, he still couldn’t always open up to you. Although he’s confided in you in the past for many things, this seems different. He’s constantly uneasy and irritable and whenever you ask him what’s going on he snaps at you and goes to his room.

It’s not like you don’t understand why he’s upset, but you’re confused as to why it’s hitting him so personally. You were as shocked to find out about the dark sides as everyone else, and now that there are two of them, it’s taking a toll on the sides and Thomas. But how come Virgil is getting hit the worst?

Is it because he and Patton were the most distraught over this? Did Deceit and Remus do something to him in the past?

You wait until he’s alone to try to talk to him again, and cuddle up against him on the couch.

“Hey,” he grumbles.

“Hi,” you lean on his shoulder. “You know I love you, right?”

“Yeah, I love you too,” he sighs. “I’m really sorry for how I’ve been treating you lately, you don’t deserve that,”

“It’s okay, I just- I just wish you would tell me what’s going on,”

“I can’t,”

“Why not?”

“I just can’t, okay?” his voice raises a bit and you jump. He quickly realizes that he’s snapped at you once again and nearly tears up. “I’m sorry, I just don’t want you to think less of me if I tell you,”

“Virgil, you know I will always love you no matter what,” you run a hand along his face and smile.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,”

He takes a deep breath, “I used to be one of them,”

“Who?” he gives you a look. “ _Oh,_ ”

“It’s okay if you don’t want to be with me anymore, I wouldn’t blame you,”

“I said what I said, Virgil, I’ll love you no matter what,”

“You don’t know what I’ve done, Y/N. I used to be so much worse for Thomas, and I used to even be friends with… _them,_ ” he can’t even make eye contact with you. “I used to feel like my only job and purpose was to cause the most anxiety possible in Thomas’s mind, and sometimes that meant working with them,”

“But, that’s in the past now, Virgil, you’ve changed,”

“Have I? Have I really?” his face falls to his hands. “I’m still anxiety, Y/N. The only thing that’s changed is how Thomas and the other sides perceive me,”

“You know that’s not true,” you shake your head and rub his back. “What about all the effort you’ve put into being nicer to everyone and admitting when you’re wrong? What about all the times you’ve told Thomas what he can do to help you be better?”

“I guess,”

“Virgil, look at me,” he hesitantly meets your gaze. “I do not think any differently of you. I love you for who you are, regardless of who you used to be,”

“Really?”

“Really,”

Virgil smiles and pulls you close, resting his chin on the top of your head, “Are you sure you’re not upset?”

“ _Yes, I’m sure,_ ” wrapping your arms around him. “I love you,”

“I love you too, kitten,” he presses his lips to your hair and finally releases all the tension he’s been feeling. You’re his happy place, his safe space, and he couldn’t ask for anything more.


	6. Unexplainable Love (Remus x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus introduces his significant other to Thomas and the sides. I did a similar thing with the reader that I did in one of my Virgil fics, where the reader isn’t a side but still exists in Thomas’s mind.

Patton, Logan, Roman, and Virgil all sit down with Thomas on the couch, attempting to console him. He’s feeling a little down from a first date that didn’t go well, and everyone tries their best to reassure him that it’s okay.

“Was he a very handsome fellow? _Yes,_ but there are plenty of other handsome fellows in the world, right?” Roman says.

“Exactly, Thomas, look on the bright side!” Patton agrees.

“Yeah but have you thought about how it _could’ve_ gone better? Maybe it was something you said, maybe there’s something you _could’ve_ done,”

“Now, Virgil, you know Thomas is distressed enough as it is,”

“Think about this practically, Thomas. Around 67% of dates do not lead to second ones. There is absolutely nothing abnormal about your situation, and you still have a long life ahead of you,” Logan points out.

“I guess,” Thomas sighs.

“You know, maybe if you took my idea about getting naked in front of the camera, you wouldn’t be _sulking_ over not having a boyfriend,” Remus appears, grinning ferociously.

“Ugh, not _you_ again,”

“Why so glum, brother?”

“Screw you,”

“Remus, for the _last time_ , I am _not_ doing that!” Thomas shouts.

“You really shouldn’t be so quick to shut down my ideas, Thomas. After all, my romantic tricks almost _always_ work,”

“I’m sorry, _you’ve_ had a successful relationship before?” Virgil’s eyes widen.

“Why of course! Allow me to introduce you,” Remus laughs and just like that, you appear next to him. “This is Y/N,”

“Nice try, Remus. We all know they’re not real,” Roman sneers.

“What do you mean?” you question as Remus wraps an arm around you.

“Well, actually, their existence _is_ entirely possible, Roman,” Logan corrects. “There are several beings within Thomas’s mind besides us. Some may be imaginary friends from Thomas’s childhood, some may be old characters he’s imagined, and some may simply be faces Thomas has seen in a crowd. Thomas may not recognize or remember any of these people, but they can still exist within the mind palace,”

“Well, shit,” Roman pouts.

“How dare you question my poopy-pie!” Remus holds you closer and gives you a thousand kisses across your face.

“Please…don’t call them that,” Virgil cringes. Patton starts screaming and covering his eyes.

“Anywho, now that you’ve met my sweet angel, don’t you think I have something to contribute to the conversation?” he lets you scoot onto his lap and shares a bite of the deodorant he was snacking on.

“You _both_ eat that?!” Thomas grouses.

“What? It’s really not bad,” you shrug.

Patton finally stops screaming and runs over to you, taking your hands, “Y/N, I need you to be honest with me, is he holding you against your will? Are you in danger?”

“No of course not! He’d never hurt me,” you assure him, clinging closer to Remus.

“I’m sorry Thomas, I officially have no idea what is going on,” Patton slumps back down on the couch.

“It’s…it’s okay Patton,” Thomas still looks at you both wide-eyed, unsure whether to be shocked, disgusted, or both. Roman refuses to say anything more, fuming over the fact that his dark twin brother managed to find someone before he did. “I mean, I guess it’s not an awful idea to hear him out,”

“You can’t be serious!” Virgil retaliates. “You can’t keep letting these guys stick around, Thomas-”

“So happy you came around!” Remus giggles maniacally. “It was love at first sight, Y/N was the only one who ever accepted me for who I am, weren’t you poopy-pie?”

“Actually, love at first sight is a complete myth-“

“Shut up, dumpster brain,” he teases back at Logan. “They always listened to the poor, abandoned, wretch that is me-“

“Ugh, don’t be so dramatic,” Virgil snarls through his teeth.

“That’s really sweet, actually,”

“What?!” everyone looks at Patton.

“Look, I’m trying really hard to disapprove, but they’re kind of cute,”

“Wow Patton, that’s really disappointing,”

“Hey! I may not be a fan of… _him,_ but as long as they’re happy I say we leave them be!”

Thomas and the sides bicker for quite a while before you and Remus duck out to his room. You appear on his own couch still snuggled up with him on his lap.

“Hope they didn’t hurt your feelings at all, sweetums,”

“Not at all! I really liked meeting them, how come you’ve never introduced me to them before?” you ask.

“They don’t exactly _like_ me,”

“So what? Maybe they just need more time to see you as I see you,”

“I still don’t understand why you think so highly of me,” Remus nuzzles his face into your neck. “Thomas doesn’t like me, not even my own brother likes me,”

“Well that seems like a them problem, doesn’t it?” you smirk. “I love you, alright?”

He conjures up a bouquet of dead roses and tucks a couple behind your ears and in your hair, “I love you too, poopy-pie,”


	7. A Starry Night (Logan x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan surprises you with a stargazing date, only for him to find you’re just as much of an astronomy nerd as he is.

You gaze out the car window, mindlessly rubbing Logan’s shoulders as he drives. You do it so much that it’s a habit now, and although he’s never directly commented on it, you can tell he enjoys feeling you in the comfortable silence. The roads are nearly pitch black since you’re long past traffic and intersections, and all you can see are trees lightly dusted with starlight.

“Where are we going?” you ask.

“You’ll see, darling,” he grins.

He continues driving for a few more minutes, until your surroundings _really_ start to look like you’re in the middle of nowhere. 

“Alright, close your eyes,” he tells you.

You feel the car come to a stop, and Logan opens the door for you. He takes your hand and leads you to wherever he’s planning on going.

“Look up,” he says. You open your eyes and your mouth drops. Before you is the brightest night sky you’ve ever seen in your life. You’ve never been in an area with little enough light pollution to see it in all its glory like this, and it almost brings you to tears. “Are you quite alright, darling?”

“Y-yeah…it’s just…wow,”

“It is, isn’t it?” he sighs. “I brought a variety of so called ‘cozy’ items, would you like any?” You nod, and he opens the trunk to reveal tons of blankets, sleeping bags, and-

“Is that a unicorn onesie?”

“No, of course not! That would be incredibly childish of me,” you give him a look. “…yes,”

“You should put it on, I’ll set up the blankets,” you giggle, kissing his cheek and grabbing as many blankets as you can.

You lay out a couple of blankets on top of each other to serve as a barrier between you and the grass, and then pile on a large sleeping bag and some pillows and more blankets.

“ _Oh my gosh you’re so adorable!_ ” you squeal, running to hug him. “It’s so _soft,_ ”

“I’m…glad you find enjoyment in my choice of pajamas,”

“I do, I really do,” you laugh, taking his hand and bringing him to your set up. You snuggle into the sleeping bag together and tuck in all the blankets. You rest you head on his chest and he wraps his arm around your shoulders.

“You can see Venus tonight,” he observes. “If you look closely near the horizon over there, you can’t miss it,”

“I see it!” you exclaim in delight. You still can’t get over how beautiful everything is, and the fact that you’re able to see so much that’s beyond you right now. “Oh, and look! You can see Betelgeuse to the left of it!”

Logan jerks a bit and looks you in the eyes, “Wait, you know what that is?”

“Of course I do! It’s not like it’s in the top ten brightest stars in the sky or anything,” you slither out one of your hands from the sleeping bag to point. “Plus it’s in the constellation Orion, which you can see a bit of there,”

“I…didn’t know you knew so much about astronomy,”

“I mean, I’m no expert, but I’ve enjoyed it since I was a kid and got back into it again when I met you,”

“Interesting,”

“I may or may not have wanted to impress you a little,”

“Oh darling, you know you don’t have to do anything to impress me,” he pulls you closer and kisses your forehead. “Although, I will say having a knowledgeable significant other is rather attractive,”

“Oh, shut up,” you chuckle, burying your face into his fuzzy unicorn onesie once again.

You go back and forth between rambling about the universe and simply cuddling under the heavens, taking turns pointing out constellations and random facts about barely visible tiny white dots surrounding everything. You spot Gemini, Auriga, Perseus, and Cancer, and Logan explains some of the history of their discoveries and what’s known about the stars within them now. He even knows some of the original Latin names, and the way he says the words makes you feel even more relaxed.

As time goes by, the stars slightly shift and you can point out even more.

“Oh look at that one! I think that one’s in an interstellar cloud,”

“Ah yes, Altair,” he nods. “If you look above it, you can see the wing of the eagle constellation it’s a part of,”

“Yeah,” you yawn, your eyes starting to droop. It’s past 1 am now, and your brain is starting to turn to mush.

“Would you like to go home now, my dear?”

“Nooooo,” you whine, squeezing him tight.

“Aren’t you tired?”

“Yeahrnrnghh…” you mumble. He smiles, running his fingers through your hair and down your back, breathing as slowly and evenly as he can so you can drift off peacefully.

When he’s sure you’ve fallen asleep, he picks you up wrapped in the bundle of blankets and gently places you in the backseat of the car, making sure everything is comfortable for you and leaving zero room for you to fall or be awoken. He drives you both home, avoiding every sharp turn and pothole and constantly checking over his shoulder to make sure you’re alright.

He carries you up to your room, setting you down on the bed and pulling the covers over both of you. Your eyes flutter open for a moment, and you feel him holding you again, faintly pressing his lips to yours and whispering something you can barely make out while half-asleep:

“Goodnight my starling.”


	8. Not So Different (Virgil x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are Thomas’s prideful side, and you immediately bond with Roman for obvious reasons. Virgil doesn’t like that very much…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Important note: This fic was requested to be female reader so it uses she/her pronouns, just an FYI. All the other fics in this collection are gender neutral though)

“Hi!” you pop up next to Roman, waving to Thomas. Everyone jumps, but you’re so happy to actually be here that you don’t mind their intense reaction. Deceit’s done a great job at hiding you for years, and you’re _finally_ getting to reveal your existence.

You represent Thomas’s pride. You’re not really either a light or dark side, since pride can be used in so many different ways. Pride can be used for good, such as when Thomas is confident in his achievements, ideas, and sexuality. But if it gets too strong, it can become an issue. Excessive pride can lead to being self-absorbed, insensitive, and arrogant, and unfortunately that may be the reason you’re here.

“I’m sorry, who are you?” Thomas asks.

“I’m your pride!” you grin. “But you can just call be Y/N,”

Roman looks you up and down, “But, why are you-?”

“A girl? I just felt like presenting myself this way. Do you need me to change?”

“No, no, of course not! We can sing Disney duets together!” You and Roman immediately start singing “A Whole New World.”

Virgil rolls his eyes.

Thomas stares in disbelief, “I’m still confused, why are you here? Where did you come from?”

“You tell me, Thomas,” you laugh, continuing to sing with Roman.

“Did you guys know about her?”

“Not particularly, no,” Logan and the other sides shake their heads.

“Virgil? Is she another dark side?”

“Not exactly,” he sighs. “But I- I should’ve been able to stop her,”

“Why?”

“Yeah, why, Virgil?” your singing stops and you meet his gaze.

“I’m the one who’s supposed to balance out Thomas’s ego with self-consciousness and insecurity,”

“Who needs _that,_ ” Roman scoffs.

“Actually, he _does_ need it,” Logan corrects, pulling up a chart. “Think of it as a modified Yerkes-Dodson curve. With anxiety, one side of the extreme is complete carelessness, and the other is full-on panic. With pride, one side would be self-loathing, and the other would be narcissism. Ideally, everyone should be in the middle, having confidence in yourself but not so much that you become ignorant or put others down,”

“Is she here because…I’m on the second side?”

“Oh no…” Patton mumbles.

“Nonsense! I see nothing wrong with Y/N being here,” Roman objects, draping an arm around your shoulders. Virgil cringes a bit.

“Technically, Roman is correct,” Logan admits hesitantly. “As long as you don’t listen to her excessively, nothing detrimental will come of her presence,”

“Okay…” Thomas exhales.

“Her getting too close to Roman is what you _really_ need to worry about,” Virgil grumbles.

“Hey! I thought you guys were past this?”

“Maybe not,”

“Well fine, Virgil, we’ll go if you have such a big problem with us,” Roman sneers, taking your hand and sinking down.

-

Over the next few weeks, you and Roman have become best friends. You’ve written approximately 15 musicals together now, sung every single Disney song multiple times, and have brainstormed millions of ideas on how to help Thomas achieve his dreams in the most extravagant way possible.

“I don’t know how much longer I can take this obnoxious behavior,” Logan closes his book and slams it on the table. You and Roman are _very loudly_ reenacting _Hamilton_ in his room at the moment, and the noise is filling the entire mind palace.

“They’re just having fun, Logan!” Patton shrugs, playing some Go Fish with Virgil.

“Come on, Patton, you know Roman’s just going to corrupt her,” Virgil groans.

“Now, Virgil, I may have had my doubts before but there’s no need to be mean,”

“I’ve had it,” Logan stands up and stomps over to Roman’s door. “CAN I PLEASE HAVE SOME PEACE AND QUIET FOR _THIRTY MINUTES?!_ ”

With that, no one so much as breathes loudly for the rest of the day.

-

It’s probably way past midnight now, but you still can’t sleep. You head to the kitchen to grab a snack, jumping when you see Virgil there as well.

“What are you doing here?” you shriek.

“I could ask you the same thing,”

“I suppose so,” you grin, hoisting yourself up to sit on the counter. “I guess I wouldn’t mind the company,”

“I usually come down here to be alone,”

“Look, I know you hate me, but you could just _kindly_ ask me to leave,”

“I don’t hate you,”

“You don’t?”

“No!” he sighs, rubbing his eyes. “Are you really so self-absorbed that you think if people aren’t all over you they hate you?”

“Excuse me?” you shoot back. “I’m pretty sure you _directly_ said you didn’t want me around!”

“I did _not_ say that. I said you need to be under control, and teaming up with Roman is _not_ going to help that,”

“What’s wrong with Roman?”

“Can’t you see he’s using you? He only likes you because you’re so similar and you can sing princess songs with him!”

“And _how_ is that bad, exactly?” you retaliate. “He’s the only one who’s been nice to me since I got here, so _sorry_ if my choice in friends isn’t to your standards,”

“It’s just-“

“You know what, Virgil? I really thought we would get along. We both have the capacity for good and evil, and we both help to balance Thomas out. We have a lot more in common than you think,” you slide off the counter and walk out.

-

You and Virgil don’t speak for a while after that. Not that you talked a lot before, but that fight really solidified things. You can’t even make eye contact with each other, it’s like you’re not even there.

Roman keeps asking you what’s wrong, but you just shrug him off. How are you supposed to tell him that he’s part of the problem? That maybe if you weren’t so close, Virgil would consider talking to you?

You never meant any harm when you revealed yourself. You really thought you’d be able to get along with all the sides, but it seems that Roman’s the only one who celebrates who you are. Logan barely tolerates you, and that’s only when you’re not being obnoxious with Roman. Patton’s alright with you, but he gets a little jittery if you suggest anything that compromises his morals. And then there’s Virgil, and you know how that’s going.

You don’t really feel like you have to apologize, it’s not in your nature anyway, but you’re sick of having to avoid him all the time now. You need to talk to him again whether he likes it or not.

You swing open the door to his room without knocking and sit on the bed, “Hi,”

“Is privacy just something you don’t understand?”

“It appears so,” you laugh. “Look Virgil, I know you’re mad at me, and honestly I’m mad at you too, but I don’t want to be anymore,” You take a deep breath, “I like you. I wish we had a better start, but I’m willing to start over,”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes,” you scoot closer to him. “And I told Roman to leave us alone for the rest of the day, so don’t worry about him,”

“You didn’t have to do that,”

“I know I didn’t. But I did. So do you want to hang out or not?”

“I guess so-“ before he can finish, you grab his hand and drag him out of his room to the main area of the mind palace.

“You pick a movie, I’m gonna go steal some of Patton’s cookies,” Virgil watches you, stunned, before flopping on the couch and scrolling through the selection. He starts one as you sit down next to him, handing him some cookies.

“Just want to make sure, you _actually_ want to hang out with me?”

“ _Yes, Virgil._ If I didn’t I wouldn’t have asked,” you drape a blanket over the two of you and settle in.

As the movie goes on, you subconsciously rest your head on his shoulder. He stiffens immediately and you jerk back up.

“Oh my gosh I’m so sorry-“

“N-no, it’s fine,” he releases his breath. “I’m just…not used to people doing that,”

By the time the movie’s over, you’re fully asleep and Virgil freezes again, unsure what to do. Should he carry you to your room? Leave you here to sleep? Wake you up?

He slowly wraps his arms around your waist and lies down with you, being careful not to make any sudden movements. Despite his efforts, you squirm a bit in your sleep, but thankfully you don’t open your eyes. He fits his chin in the crook of your neck and dozes off himself.

He knows you didn’t have to give him a second chance, but you did. You were right, you weren’t so different after all, and he’ll always be thankful for the opportunity to be something more to you.


	9. Opposites Attract (Remus x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make some weird crafts with Remus and admit you feelings for each other.

Remus has been trying for weeks to get your attention, but everything he says or does seems to go right over your head. He’s never been very accomplished in the romance department anyway, usually anyone he tries to flirt with runs away screaming, but something about you is different. Although you rarely understand the off-the-walls and gross things he goes on about, you’re always friendly to him and make an effort to include him. Regardless, he doesn’t think you’ve ever viewed him as anything more than a casual friend, and you probably have no clue of his intentions.

Nothing’s really going on today, so you spend some time with Patton. You’re pretty close with him, as your temperaments are very similar. You love playing games and cooking and baking together, and today you decided to dabble in some crafts.

Roman helps you conjure up anything you can think of, lots of clay, paper, stickers, strings, fabric, and various tools. Patton jumps straight into making friendship bracelets for everyone, and you start messing with some clay.

Remus usually tries to avoid talking to you when Patton is around, since Patton is very disapproving of him in general, but how could he pass up this opportunity?

“What do we have here?” Remus leans on the table, glazing over the scattered supplies.

“We’re making crafts! Want to join us?” you reply, rolling around a piece of clay in your hands.

“I’d love to!” he sits down next to you. “I know! We could make-“

“We’re _not_ making nude sculptures, Remus,” Roman glares.

“I was actually going to say make a cake out of glue and then eat it, but I like your idea better Roman!” he laughs.

“I was just going to make some animals…” you say, forming the base of a tiger.

“Oh, well, of course!” he grins. “We can do that,”

For the next couple hours, you and Remus make every animal you can think of. You make elephants, cats, dogs, turtles, fish, bears, and many more. Obviously, Remus’s are not normal in the slightest, but you don’t mind. All his versions of animals have tongues and teeth where they shouldn’t be, extra eyes, ears, noses, and limbs in strange places. Patton and Roman stare at him in horror, but you honestly don’t see a problem.

“Can you bring them to life?” you ask him, setting all the animals in a row.

“Your wish is my command,” he smirks, wiggling his fingers. Soon enough, all the animals take their first steps and run around the craft table, shuffling things around and bumping into each other. The ones you made seem to function like the species they resemble, but Remus’s immediately start causing chaos, breathing fire and attacking each other. “Play nice,” he scolds, picking up a dinosaur-lion like creature that was hissing at your elephant.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure it’s just their way of saying hello,” you smile.

He’s always so dumbfounded by how chill you are with him. Do you _actually_ enjoy his company? Do you _actually_ not mind his ideas?

Of course not, why would you? It’s obvious you have more fun with Patton and Roman and the others. It’s not like you go out of your way to hang out with him, right? And why would you ever return his feelings? After all, no one would even guess that you of all people are the person _he_ has the hots for. You’re his complete opposite, but that’s what makes you so intriguing. Your sweetness and obliviousness is incredibly charming.

Later that day, when Remus had returned to his room, he hears a knock on the door.

“Hey, can I come in? Your five-headed giraffe monster keeps trying to eat my bunny,”

He swings open the door and with the wave of a hand the animals and creatures go back to being inanimate objects.

“Thank you,”

“Anything for you,” he bows, making you giggle.

“Would it be alright if I came in?”

“You…want to?”

“Yeah, why not?”

He opens the door wider and you step inside. You don’t seem to be bothered by the weird gory posters and weapons on the walls, or the obnoxious noises coming from random places at random times.

“I had fun with you today, you know,” you say.

“Well of course you did!” he cackles. “Wait, you’re serious?”

“I always do,” you nod. “And um, actually, your creature wasn’t trying to eat mine, I just wanted an excuse to see you,”

“Oh?”

Without warning, you wrap your arms around him and hug him tight.

“Oh…” he didn’t think he even had the capacity to be flustered, but he completely melts in your embrace and has no idea what to say. “I…like you too,”

“What?”

“I like having fun with you too!” he quickly corrects himself.

“That’s not what you said,”

“Yes it is! You know I would never lie to you-“ before he can finish, you kiss his cheek and smile. “You…like me too?”

“Yes,”

“You realize that’s the worst possible life decision you could’ve made, right?”

“Mhmm,” you fall into his arms again, and this time he welcomes you and holds you close. Against all odds you’ve somehow come together, and he has no intention of screwing it up or letting you go.


	10. Falling into Place (Virgil x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, a dash of angst, and some Uno on the side with our good boi Virgil.

It’s another day hanging out with the sides, but you can’t seem to relax. Everyone’s just casually talking and laughing, sharing funny stories and whatnot, but there’s only one thought going through your head right now.

_Virgil is sitting next to you._

And not just next to you, but less than a foot, probably.

It’s ridiculous, and you _know_ it’s ridiculous. You’ve been friends with all of them for a while now, yet Virgil is more than that. He can make you flustered just by smiling at you or saying hello. He can be cute simply by _existing_.

What’s worse is that you can’t imagine him ever feeling the same way about you. You can’t even bring yourself to try to get closer to him out of fear of rejection. There’s _so_ much that could go wrong.

“Hey, you okay?” Patton asks you.

“Yeah, sorry, just… zoned out,”

“Something on your mind?”

“No I’m fine,” you can’t bear the weight of everyone staring at you now. “I’m just gonna get some water,”

Thankfully the attention isn’t on you anymore by the time you get back, since Patton suggested a game of Uno and is dealing out the cards.

Virgil takes a look at his cards and leans over, “You got a reverse card?”

“Um…” you stiffen a bit and glance at your cards. “…yeah,”

“I’ll give you a sign when to use it, I’m gonna plus four Roman,”

“Hey! No alliances!” Roman scolds. You purse your lips together to try to hold in your laughter, to no avail.

“I’ll be your ally Roman!” Patton offers, scooting closer to him.

“That isn’t how the game works! We’re not changing the rules for a couple of lovebirds!”

Both you and Virgil are silent, pretending not to hear him.

“May I ask if we can begin or are you going to continue bickering like middle schoolers?” Logan inquires, setting down the first card. Everyone sighs and drops it, placing down their cards at their turn.

After a few rounds, Virgil nudges you and winks. It doesn’t register at first, but you put down the reverse card and grin.

“I wish I could say I’m sorry Roman, but I’m just not,” Virgil puts down the plus four.

“No!” Roman gasps. “They’re in cahoots! _They’re in cahoots!_ ”

“Don’t be a sore loser Roman, we’re not ‘in cahoots,’”

“Falsehood,” Logan pulls out a new vocab card, “But go off I guess,”

“Fine,” Roman begrudgingly picks up the cards and glares at both of you. “But I’ll be _watching_ ,”

Patton ends up winning the game, and it appears that no friendships are completely broken. Logan excuses himself to go get some work done and Virgil runs upstairs to grab something.

“I’m not actually mad at you guys, in case you were wondering,” Roman assures you. “You actually make quite the handsome duo,”

“Oh, we’re not-“

“I was thinking the same thing Roman!” Patton squeals.

“I, um,” your whole body feels hot and shaky. You really don’t need everyone to know about this, and Virgil could come back any second now. “I think I’m gonna head out, guys,” you gather your things and move towards the door.

“What, why?”

“I…I don’t feel good,”

“Aw, I’m sorry kiddo. Anything we can do to help?”

“I think I just need to go home,”

Before anyone else can object, you’re already out the door.

-

_That was a disaster._

You flop face down on your bed in your apartment, trying to release all the tension. Did you seriously just chicken out that badly? Why couldn’t you just change the subject? Or better yet, just admit your feelings so you don’t have to deal with it anymore?

They’re all your friends, you _know_ they love you and support you. So why is it so difficult to confess a stupid little crush?

“Hey Y/N? You in there?” you hear a knock on the door.

_Shit._

You get up and open the door. Virgil is standing in front of you with a couple bags and a Tupperware container, smiling at you sheepishly.

“Everyone told me you left because you weren’t feeling good, so I thought I’d bring over some things that might help,” you stare at him in shock and move away from the door so he can come in. “I can go if you want me to, but uh, I brought you some soup and stole a bunch of stuffed animals from Patton,”

“Virgil…you didn’t have to do that,”

“I know,” he shrugs, “But I care about you, and I want to do everything I can to help you,”

“But like, why?”

“Cause I like you, alright?” he smiles a bit, but to your surprise he looks just as terrified as you are. “I _really_ like you, actually,”

You wish you could trick yourself into believing he’s messing with you, but he’s clearly not. This is real. It’s happening.

“I,” you mumble, “I like you too,”

“So, is it okay if I stick around?”

You nod vigorously, “Mhmm,” he opens his arms to you and you fall into them, blushing like an idiot.

He stays with you the rest of the day, making you feel more loved than you ever have in your life. You eat the soup he made you and a bunch of comfort snacks, and before you know it your head is rested on his chest in front of the TV.

He holds you close to him and lets you play with his hair, humming softly while you both watch the movie.

For once, everything feels right. You feel safe, you feel cared for, and you feel happy. It was always supposed to be this way, and now you get to spend the foreseeable future with the emo boy you fell in love with.


	11. Missing You (Virgil x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re Roman and Remus’ sister and also Virgil’s girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was requested to be a female reader so this fic will use she/her pronouns!

_Here we go again._

Supposedly everyone was done with the aimless bickering, but once again they’re all going at each other over a silly issue. Logan is clearly trying to stay civil, but Roman is not listening to a single thing he has to say and Patton and Virgil are desperately working to calm them down.

You can usually sense when Virgil is getting on edge. Well, he’s always on edge, but we’re talking more so than usual. You want to go check in on him, but is it worth revealing yourself to the others?

_Eh, screw it._

You appear next to Virgil and immediately wrap your arms around him.

“What are you doing here?!” he whispers harshly.

“I missed you, and I wanted to make sure you’re okay,”

“You can’t just- _pop up_ here!”

“Uhhh, Virgil?” Thomas eyes both of you, “Who’s this?”

“Well, um, this is my-“

“Oh hey sis! What’s up?” Roman waves at you. Logan and Patton stop and stare at you as well.

“Aw Roman, you have _another_ sibling? Why didn’t you tell us?!” Patton jumps up and down excitedly. You lean your head on Virgil’s shoulder and intertwine your fingers with his.

“It just never came up, I guess,” Roman shrugs.

“And Virgil’s dating her too?! _THAT IS SO CUTE!!_ ” Patton screams.

“Hey?” you smile.

Roman stiffens when he sees Virgil wrap his arm around your waist, “You better be treating her right, Virgil, you _know_ what I said I’d do-“

“Calm down, Roman, he’s been treating me fine,”

“I’m just _saying_ ,”

You hang around with the sides for a bit longer, but you can tell Virgil is getting super uncomfortable being in the center of attention. He’s squeezing your hand really hard and is having trouble sitting still, and when he finally manages to meet your gaze you know exactly what he means.

When it seems like Thomas and the other sides are distracted, you both disappear into Virgil’s room.

He releases a long breath and you smile at him sheepishly before your eyes fall to your hands still holding his, “Hey, I’m really sorry for doing that, I should’ve thought about the position it would put you in, and I know you’re not a huge fan of PDA and all-“

Virgil gently lifts your chin and presses a soft kiss to your lips, “It’s alright kitten, I forgive you,” he cradles your face and wiggles his fingers into your hair, “So, how about that affection you missed so much?”

“Yes, yes, yes!” you nod, tackling him onto his bed and giggling uncontrollably.

“Whoa there,”

“Sorry,” you push yourself up to get off of him, but he pulls you back for another kiss before you get the chance.

“I missed you too,”


	12. Be Okay (Janus x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find yourself forgiving a toxic friend and Janus helps you see who they really are.

It’s been a rough week, to say the least.

You’ve never felt so broken in your life. Everything hurts, and you’ve tried all the tricks in the book to make yourself feel better- nothing working. You’ve tried drinking more water, taking a nap, watching a distracting show, taking painkillers for your throbbing headaches- still nothing. You’ve been crying yourself to sleep every night and haven’t been able to get anything done due to thinking about it.

Your phone lights up with the face of your former best friend. You can’t imagine what else they have to say to you, but what’s feeling a little worse if your world is already falling apart?

“Hello?” you try to keep your voice stable.

“Hey Y/N, I know you’re probably not in the mood to talk to me, but I was wondering if you’d be willing to give me another chance? Since you’re such a good friend and all?” you don’t say anything, so they continue, “You know how I get sometimes, you know I didn’t mean any of those things I said, right? Anyway, I’m hanging out with some people at my place tonight, feel free to come!”

“You…you want to be friends again?”

“Yeah, sure! We’re cool. No need to bring it up again,”

“Yeah…”

“I gotta go now, see you later!” just like that, they hang up.

You lean back on the couch, your phone falling from your hand. _Are they serious?_

They certainly seem to want you back in their life, and they’re right, they _do_ have a tendency to turn on people sometimes for silly reasons. You’ve seen it happen tons of times over the years, you just never thought it would happen to you. But them calling you and making amends is a good sign, right? Maybe they’re changing, maybe they want to be better.

You pull yourself up and put some actual clothes on, getting yourself ready to go out. Your boyfriend will be home soon so you can have some dinner with him before you leave, and then everything will finally feel normal again.

“Hello, darling,” Janus calls from the front door. You run to greet him, and he drops the groceries on the floor, “You feeling alright, love?”

“I’m feeling better, yeah,”

“Good,” he kisses your forehead and starts working on dinner. He’s been super helpful with that recently. He knows you haven’t had the energy to do much of anything, so taking care of food is one less thing you have to worry about.

When it’s all done, you both sit down at the table.

“So, what do you want to do tonight?” he asks. “I bought you some of that ice cream you like, and we could rent a movie or something,”

“I, um, I’m actually going out tonight,”

“You are?”

“Yeah, Ray invited me to a hang out at their house,”

“Excuse me?”

“They called me today and apologized, so everything’s fine now,”

“You can’t be serious,”

“I am serious,” you get up to put your dishes in the sink. “I’ll see you later,” before you can leave, Janus holds out his arm to stop you.

“I _beg_ you to reconsider,”

“Calm down, I’ll be fine. I’ll call you if I need anything,”

“Do you _honestly_ think that they’re sorry for what they did to you? _Really?_ ”

You push his arm off of you and grab your bag, “Just because _you_ can’t see the best in people doesn’t mean I can’t,”

“You know that’s not what I mean, darling,”

“I-“ you press your lips together, desperately trying to hold it all in. He opens his arms to you and you fall into them sobbing.

He swiftly picks you up and carries you to the couch, holding you tight until you’ve calmed down a bit.

“Do you- do you really think they’re lying?”

“Oh honey, I _know_ they’re lying,” he affirms. “Tell me, when they called you, did they ever actually say ‘I’m sorry’? Did they ever acknowledge how much they hurt you?”

“I guess not,” you mumble, wiping tears from your eyes. “But they said they didn’t mean it and they want to be friends again,”

“Darling, they’re taking advantage of you. They know you’ll stick with them no matter how they treat you, and that isn’t healthy,” he presses his lips to your hair, “You deserve better than that,”

“So…I shouldn’t go?”

“You should definitely go. You’re _totally_ not going to get walked all over again,”

Tears well up in your eyes once more.

He sighs, “I’m sorry. That was uncalled for,”

“Yeah,” you wipe some of the tears away, “But you’re right,”

He takes your hands and pulls them down to your lap, “I just want you to be okay,”

“Me too,” you nod.

“How about you get your pajamas on and I’ll do everything I can to help you feel better and forget about it tonight?”

“Okay,” you agree, resting your head on his shoulder. “Thank you,”

His fingers brush up and down your side, and the ache in your chest finally starts to subside, “Of course, darling,”


	13. Dancing in the Rain (Patton x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cooking on a gloomy day which quickly becomes less gloomy. Just a cute little Patton fic for ya.

“Hey honey, could you grab me the spices?” Patton asks, fiddling with the stove.

“Oh! Yeah,” you open the cupboard to the left. “What exactly are you making?”

“It’s a surprise,” he smiles and boops your nose.

“Aww, can I _please-_ “

“Of course you can help!” he puts a mixing spoon in your hand.

“So…it’s not a surprise anymore?”

“Well, you know how bad I am at surprises,”

Whenever you and Patton decide to eat in, it pretty much always starts out with him offering to cook for you and ends with you doing it together. To be fair, it’s not that hard to get him to cave, but it’s still funny every time.

Patton’s making some sort of pasta dish, but he has no clue what it’s called. He says he just made it up one day and it tasted good. Sometimes you wonder if he’s not _actually_ good at cooking, he’s just _accidentally_ good, but you haven’t been able to get any confirmation.

You start chopping up some vegetables and gaze out the window at the dismal outdoors. It’s not even that late and the sky is dark gray, the clouds covering the sun. You kind of wanted to have a picnic outside in the yard, but it doesn’t seem like the best time.

You scrape all the veggies from the cutting board into the sauce and let them cook for a bit while the pasta boils. Then Patton mixes it all together and you eat.

“Wow this is really good!” you exclaim.

“I know right? But it’s only so good because you helped,”

“Ugh, you’re such a dork,”

“No I’m serious!”

“I know, silly,” you laugh. “I’m always happy to cook with you,”

“Awww,” he looks outside. “Hey look! It’s raining now!”

Within a few seconds, it starts pouring so hard that it sounds like rocks on the glass.

“We should go out!” Patton leaps out of his chair and rushes to get his shoes.

“Really?” you run after him and pull on some boots.

“Yeah! It’ll be fun!”

“Just let me grab an umbrella-“

“No time!” he takes your hand and races out the door.

He spins you around and the droplets quickly drench your hair and clothes. You burst out laughing when you look him in the eyes, his bangs are plastered all over his forehead and there’s water streaming down his glasses. It’s adorable.

You run around the yard together, jumping in puddles and dancing your hearts out. You’re sure the neighbors are looking at you weird from their windows, but you couldn’t care less, especially when you’re with Patton.

After a while there’s a booming clap of thunder so you go back inside. Patton covers you in towels and gets you some dry clothes.

“I’ll make us some tea,” he kisses your cheek and heads to the kitchen again.

You slip on one of his shirts and some sweatpants and meet him back in the living room. He now has his cat onesie on and holds out a mug to you. You snuggle into his side and take it, sipping it slowly. The thunder continues to crack outside, and Patton wraps his arm around you. You listen as the rain becomes a soothing white noise and all you can feel is his warmth.

“Hey, honey?”

“Hmmm?” you look up at him.

“I really love you,”

“I really love you too,” you grin.


	14. Quarantine Chaos (Remus x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go a little crazy while in quarantine with Remus.

Quarantine with Remus has been… _interesting._

At first it was super fun, despite the awful circumstances. Remus is never short on ideas, as crazy as they may be. You’ve been playing a lot of games, putting together some puzzles, and watching a lot of shows and movies. You try to go for a walk together at least once a day to get some fresh air, and honestly it’s really nice to spend lots of time together.

But on the other hand, it’s been chaos.

He’s set fire to the kitchen at least a few times (he said it was an accident, but you don’t believe him), he’s started turning random household objects into weapons, and he’s constantly screaming songs at the top of his lungs (the neighbors _really_ hate you).

You know you need to find something to keep you both entertained for however long this goes, and at this point nothing is too over the top.

It’s about midmorning now, and Remus is still asleep. The sun is shining through the window blinds and you can hear some birds chirping outside.

You prop yourself up on your elbows and shake him, “Hey, wake up,”

“Hmmm,” he groans.

“You wanna fuck up our house today?”

“How so?” he smirks.

“We could turn it into an obstacle course, or make a bunch of forts-“

“ _Yes!_ ” he shoots up. “Let’s do it!”

“Right now?”

“I’ll be back!” he runs out the door.

He returns with boxes and boxes of random knick knacks and stuff he’s found while dumpster diving, and you immediately get to work. You use all the cardboard boxes to create tunnels all through the house, and fill them up with the craziest, nastiest, and most dangerous things you have. It takes you all day, and by the time it’s all done, it’s late at night and your home is nearly unrecognizable.

You stand with him at the front door, where you built a huge entrance guarded by monsters made out of garbage. The course goes all the way upstairs to your room, but it’s not going to be easy to get there.

“Wanna race?” you ask.

Before he can respond, you’ve already dove inside and are several feet ahead of him. Remus chases after you, trying to grab at your legs so he can pull ahead, but you’re too fast for him. You crawl through all the twists and turns and almost make it to the halfway point before he squeezes by you and gets ahead, laughing maniacally.

You duck under and around all the booby traps and move as fast as you can, finally getting to the stairs and slowly stepping between the spikes. You make your way to your bedroom door and knock, assuming Remus is already in there.

“Okay, you win,” you sigh, “Can I get in?”

“Sorry, you have to pay a toll first, and the toll is only accepting payments in the form of kisses,”

“Fine,” you laugh. He opens the door and he snatches your face in his hands, kissing you hard. “So, how much is the toll?”

“More than _that_ ,” he remarks, pulling you back and covering you with smooches all over.

You curl up into bed that night with Remus holding you as close as humanly possible, pressing his lips everywhere he can reach.

Despite the chaos, you’re each other’s happy place. You understand each other and respect each other on a level no one else could really appreciate. You can’t imagine being stuck inside with anyone else.

You pull away from him for a moment and look into his eyes, “Hey, you okay?”

“I am with you,” he smiles, closing the gap between you again.


	15. You're Welcome (Virgil x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You represent sloth, and most of the sides are not a fan of you hanging around. So what happens when one of them gives you another chance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested to be female reader so this fic uses she/her pronouns!

“Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no-“ Logan mutters.

“You alright Logan?” Patton asks, coming up behind him.

“ _She’s here again,_ ”

“Oh! Well we should go say hello!”

“No!” Logan grabs him. “We cannot acknowledge her presence. She is a _direct_ threat to everything I’ve worked for!”

“Oh look who it is,” Roman laughs. “Have fun, Logan,”

“Is _no one else_ worried that her being here with drastically harm Thomas’ productivity levels?”

Patton nods, “Of course we are, Logan, but don’t you think it might be better to try to reason with her?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Okay…”

“ _Oh_ my gosh, what are you guys arguing about now?” Virgil rolls his eyes. “Oh…”

“Just proceed as normal. We have tasks to finish,” Logan leaves to go to his room.

“I’m gonna go talk to her,”

“Virgil, no! Logan said-“

“I’ve dealt with her before,” Virgil pushes past the others and stands in front of the TV. You’re sprawled across the couch, boxes of snacks all around. You can’t remember the last time you took a shower or put clothes on besides pajamas, and you have no intention of getting up from your spot.

“Hey! I’m watching that!”

“You need to leave, okay? Logan is going to go ape-shit on all of us if you mess with his plans,”

“Whatever,” you sigh. “Can you move, please?”

Virgil huffs, stomping back over to Patton and Roman, “I tried,”

“Maybe if we’re quiet, she’ll just go away?” Roman shrugs.

“I can hear you!”

-

Long story short, you didn’t leave. You’ve claimed the couch as your new hotspot, and you’ve spent days just chilling there on your phone. Logan’s been trying his best to ignore you, but he’s still going insane. Sloth is the enemy of productivity, after all.

You honestly don’t see what the big deal is. Thomas could use a little more laziness in his life, right? _Someone_ has to balance Roman and Logan out when they want to spend all of Thomas’ time creating and learning things. Doing things is just so…eh.

If only Virgil was still on your side. You and he used to be friends, but ever since he was accepted by the light sides he’s wanted nothing to do with you. You suppose it’s for a good reason, since you only made him worse. If anxiety gets bad enough it can cause a total shut down, and that would give _way_ too much control to you. If you had it your way, you would want Thomas to completely stop creating content, stop taking care of himself, and stop educating himself. You just don’t see the point in it all. It’s so much more fun to sit around and watch what others make and let people do the work for you.

“Why are you still here?” Virgil hisses.

“I don’t know, I just don’t feel like _not_ being here,”

“You need to leave, okay? You’re ruining everything!”

“Nah,”

Virgil sits next to you on the couch, “I’m sorry, that was harsh,”

“I literally don’t care,” you mumble.

“No, you do. I know you do,” he lets out a loud sigh. “Look, I know we don’t really talk anymore, but I want to help you,”

“I don’t need help,” you brush him off. “Besides, I don’t try to help you with _your_ job, so stay out of mine,”

“Do you trust me?”

“Absolutely not— _hey!“_ before you can process, Virgil’s picking you up bridal-style and bringing you to outside his room.

“Stay here, I’m going to get some things,”

_Who does he think he is?_

Virgil returns with his arms full, “Okay so, don’t tell Roman, but I stole his really nice shampoo and conditioner for you to use, and I got you some fresh clothes,”

“Why?”

“So you can take a damn shower? You smell almost as bad as Remus,”

“Fine,” you snatch the pile from him and go into the bathroom.

Virgil races to the kitchen, searching the cupboards for Patton’s recipe books and sloppily flipping through the pages. You desperately need a real meal and if he had to be the one to make it for you? So be it.

He doesn’t have a lot of experience with cooking, so he picks something fairly easy with lots of vegetables and protein and gets to work.

As much as you hate people telling you what to do, _especially_ Virgil, you have to say the warm water and the sweet smell of Roman’s fancy products is rather nice. Maybe it’s not so bad to get up and do things once in a while.

You step out of the shower and put on the clothes that Virgil brought you and head to the kitchen. Usually you only go there for snacks and microwave meals, but this time you smell something delicious.

“I uh, made you some food,” Virgil sets down a plate in front of you.

You stare at it and hesitantly sit at the table, “Since when have you known how to cook?”

“It doesn’t matter. Just try to eat some of it okay?”

You begrudgingly take a bite, “Well, it’s not bad,”

He smiles, eating some himself.

-

Virgil spends the rest of the day with you, encouraging you to drink water and go on walks with him. You never realized how highly irritating yet comforting it feels to have someone care about your well-being.

“Why are you still helping me?” you ask him.

“Maybe I just don’t feel like _not_ helping you,”

“Oh, shut up, I’m serious,”

“Look,” he exhales, “I guess it’s just, I know what it’s like to not want to take care of yourself and just give up trying to do anything,”

“Well,” you smile, “Thank you,”

He nods, his response cut short by your arms wrapping around him. You can’t remember the last time you hugged someone, but after all he’s done for you today, it seemed worth the effort.

Virgil cautiously hugs you back, slowly leaning his head against yours.

“You’re welcome,”


	16. Take a Break (Janus x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can’t sleep from all the stress of what’s happening in the world, and Janus helps you calm down.

You slowly push the sheets away from you, silently pressing your feet to the floor so you don’t wake Janus. You make your way downstairs and get yourself a glass of water, turning on the news and grabbing a blanket to cover you on the couch.

It feels like the world is getting worse and worse every day. One story after another, people are suffering in ways that you can’t always comprehend or control. You’ve done everything you can to help the causes you care about, but it never feels like it’s enough. The constant negativity has taken your mental health down a landslide and you have no idea how to stop it.

“Sleeping well, I see,”

You freeze, locking eyes with Janus standing at the end of the stairwell.

“You think I haven’t noticed you’ve been sneaking out of bed every night?”

“I-“ you purse your lips together, unsure what to say.

He sighs, treading over to you and taking your hand, “Darling, talk to me,”

“I can’t sleep,”

“Wow, I never would’ve guessed,” he grabs the remote and turns the TV off.

“I was watching that!”

“Honey, you need to take a _break_ ,”

“But I want to stay up to date on everything that’s happening,” you reach for the remote again but Janus throws it across the room.

“Darling, you know I’m all for staying informed, but can’t you see you’re tearing yourself apart?” he looks into your bloodshot, teary eyes, “You need to take some time for yourself, alright?”

“But-“

“How about we do whatever you want tomorrow? Whatever will clear your mind,”

You shake your head, “I don’t know…”

“Come here,” he pulls you onto his lap and you bury your face into the crook of his neck. He rubs your back and hums softly to calm you down. “It’s going to be okay,”

You cling onto him as he scoops you up into the air and carries you back to bed. You nuzzle your head into his chest, squeezing bundles of his shirt in your hands. His touch is cool but not chilling, as if the soft breeze on a summer day is holding you.

“For now, we need to rest,” he whispers, kissing your forehead and continuing to hum, lulling you to sleep.


	17. Anything for You (Roman x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman will do anything to make you happy, even if that means watching movies that scare the shit out of him.

Roman sprints up behind you, picking you up and spinning you around, “How are you today my sweet love?”

“Fine, I guess,” you squeak out, barely able to breathe from how tight he’s hugging you.

“I guess? _I GUESS?!_ ” he gasps, letting you go. “It’s such a beautiful day! We must take full advantage of it!”

“What did you have in mind?”

Roman lists literally everything that comes to him. Some of them are normal person date ideas, such as going on a picnic, watching the sunset, dancing. But of course, in full Roman fashion, he suggests some crazier ideas like building a castle, traveling the world, and adopting mythical creatures as pets.

“We could go mini-golfing, skydiving, bowling, overthrow the government…”

“Okay, those all sound great, but how about we just get some ice cream and watch a movie?”

“Of course!” he smooshes your cheeks and kisses you passionately before grabbing your hand and racing to the car.

You pull in to the ice cream shop and order your favorite. Roman takes quite a few minutes to decide if he wants rainbow sherbet or chocolate with raspberry swirls but ends up going with the latter. You find some seats by the window and dig in.

“I think I’d say this ice cream is almost as sweet as you, my dear,” he winks.

“You are _sickeningly_ cheesy,” you cringe. “But I love you,”

“Awww,” he leans over and kisses you, lips covered in chocolate. “I love you too,”

You roll your eyes, the tiniest of grins tugging at your mouth. It’s really rare for anything to make you genuinely smile, but Roman is by far the only person to ever come close.

“So, what do you want to watch tonight?” he asks. “Anything you want, sunshine,”

“Really? _Anything_ I want?”

-

You sift through your movie collection, trying to find a horror movie that’s scary enough to be entertaining but not so scary that Roman will be scarred forever. You finally settle on one and slip it in the DVD player, plopping on the couch next to him.

“You sure you can handle this?”

“I’m the brave Prince Roman! Of course I can!”

“Alright…” you press play and lean on his shoulder.

The start of the movie isn’t too bad, just some scenes to introduce the characters and such. You can feel Roman getting less tense, as if he was ready to fight something but is not finally calming down.

That doesn’t last long.

Pretty soon after, the music grows more and more suspenseful and a character is snatched into the darkness. There’s screaming and some blood and the tiniest glimpse of a demonic hand.

“ _What the fuck was that?!_ ” Roman screeches, gripping you tight. He glances at your completely vacant expression, not a single peep coming out of you. “How are you not freaking out?!”

“Eh, I just don’t get scared easily, and if I do I don’t mind it,” you shrug. “What happened to Prince Roman the brave?”

“Oh, I’m still brave,” he loosens his hold on you. “I was just checking if _you_ were okay,”

“Sure…”

The movie continues and Roman nearly jumps out of his skin every time there’s even a slight loud noise. You’re pretty sure you’re going to have bruises from him squeezing you. Characters keep disappearing one by one, until the main character comes face to face with the monster and tries to take it down.

Roman covers his eyes and ducks his face behind you for the entire end sequence, asking once in a while if it’s over and quickly ducking back down.

“Hey, you can look now,” you tell him, and he slowly uncovers his eyes. “See? The monster’s gone, and some of them survived,”

“ _Some_ of them?”

“Well, there’s always at least someone who has to die in these kind of movies,”

“Oh, those poor, poor, souls,” he shakes his head.

You pull the blankets up a bit and snuggle into his side, “Thanks for watching it with me though, you didn’t have to do that,”

“You know I would fight that monster myself if it meant being with you for the rest of my life,”

“No way,”

“ _Yes,_ way!” he scoffs. “I’m surprised you’re doubtful of the lengths I would go for romantic gestures,”

“Oh I’m not doubting that, I’m just doubting you’d survive,”

“Well then I’d gladly die for you,”

“You would?”

“Anything for you, sweetheart,” he smiles, pressing a soft kiss to your lips.


	18. Hold Me (Roman x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’ve been feeling extra bad lately and Roman helps you feel better.

Roman’s been crushing on you for ages, but it never seems like the right time to tell you. You’re very distant and reserved even as just a friend, which makes it super hard to tell if you return his feelings.

Nonetheless, he does everything he can to be there for you and make you smile. He’s always free to listen to whatever’s on your mind, and he’ll surprise you with snacks, flowers, and other gifts whenever you’re feeling down. He knows exactly how to make you laugh and manages to do it often.

He’d love to shower you with physical affection as well, but he’s afraid you won’t want him to. After all, he’s never seen you let _anyone_ touch you, and he’d hate to be the one to invade your personal space. He’d gladly never lay a finger on you if it meant you were happy, yet he’d also give you his entire hugs and kisses capacity if you asked.

Today’s one of your bad days. You’ve barely been able to get out of bed and even that took you hours. It feels like something dark and heavy is constantly pushing down on your mind and body and it’s too overwhelming to fight it. You know it’ll pass, you know it’ll get better, but right now you can’t see the light at the end of the tunnel.

Roman notices pretty quickly that something’s up. You were supposed to hang out today, and usually if you’re not feeling up to it you’ll tell him, but today there’s complete radio silence. No texts, not calls, no nothing. You’ve been acting a bit off the past few days so he decides to come check on you.

“Hey, Y/N? It’s Roman, can I come in?” he taps on the door.

You can’t bring yourself to answer. Your face falls into your hands and tears start rolling down. It’s already bad enough that you’re feeling this way, but to have Roman see you like this on top of that? No thanks.

“Are you alright?”

_No._

You know he cares about you too much to leave, so you force yourself to get up and open the door.

“Oh, Y/N-“

You turn away so he can’t see your watery eyes, going back to the couch and wrapping yourself up in blankets. He follows you, sitting a few feet away.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” he asks. You shake your head, unable to look at him. “I’m going to stay here with you, okay? Let me know if you think of anything,”

“Actually,” you sniffle. “There might be something,”

His face lights up, “Really?”

“Could you hold me?” you ask. “Only if you want to though-“

“ _Yes!_ ” he nods vigorously. “Are you sure? Will it make you uncomfortable?”

“I already feel like shit, I doubt you’ll make me feel any worse,”

“Fair enough. You let me know if you want me to let go, okay?”

“Okay,”

Roman smiles warmly, leaning against the couch and stretching his legs out on the footrest. He pulls you onto his lap slowly and carefully, wanting to be as gentle as possible. He wraps his arms snug around your waist, tilting his head towards yours.

You might just melt right then and there.

Everything about his embrace is incredibly soft and tender, and although the pain and anguish isn’t gone, you feel like it’ll be okay. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but someday.

His breathing and heartbeat provides something constant for you to focus on instead of your own thoughts, and your eyes flutter shut. Roman covers you both with a blanket and continues to soothe you by rubbing your arms, interlacing your fingers, and playing with your hair. You’re not used to anyone being this affectionate, and _gosh does it feel good_.

Eventually you start to feel okay enough to eat something, so you wriggle out of his grip and go to the kitchen for a snack. Even though he said he’d let you go at any time, you can almost swear he started pulling you back.

When you return, his arms are wide open for you to fall into once again. This time you sit on his lap facing him, resting your head on his shoulder and letting him draw patterns on your back.

“I love you,” he whispers.

You shoot upright, pressing on his shoulders and your eyes wide, “What did you say?”

“Oh! Well, nothing if you don’t want it to be,” he nervously runs a hand through his hair. “But…something if you want it to be? Maybe?”

“I…I do. I do want it to be,” you smile for the first time all day, and your heart feels less heavy. “I love you too,”

“Wa- oh wow-“ his words become nothing but happy jumbles. “Is it okay if I kiss you?”

You bob your head and his lips are instantly on yours, drawing you close to him again.

Romans stays with you for as long as you need him, giving every inch of his love to you and making it his mission to make you feel better. He cuddles you for hours and gives you millions of kisses, and you finally feel a sense of peace within the storm.


	19. Birthday Roses (Roman x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You organize Roman's birthday celebration.

Every year you go more all-out than the last for all the sides’ parties. The days of simple balloons and cake are long gone, especially for Roman. It’s not necessarily a special year or a milestone, but you’re determined to wow him this time. You love him and he deserves it.

You slip a piece of paper under his door in the morning: his first clue.

All throughout the mind palace, you created a scavenger hunt with loads of gifts, treats, and activities at each stop. Everyone contributed, but there’s a little something from just you as well. Every station has a different colored rose with a flirty note. Most of them movie and musical quotes, some are poetry, some are from your own imagination. You’re desperately hoping he realizes it’s you, but knowing him it might go right over his head.

Roman’s not stupid by any means, but he _is_ really bad at picking up on signals. You’ve been flirting with him _forever_ and at this point you’re so frustrated you might just grab his ridiculously handsome face and kiss the shit out of him.

You sneak around as Roman skips about looking for more clues. He seems to be really enjoy the small gifts at each and starts collecting all the roses into a bouquet. There’s a clue in every room and several imagined spaces, the big party landing outside.

You run ahead of Roman to make sure everything is ready. The space is covered in flowers and lights with some music playing.

“Logan did you get everything?”

“Of course,” he nods, checking the last few things off his checklist.

“And Patton?”

“Coming!” Patton bolts outside carrying a multi-layer cake.

“Patton! Slow down!” Logan shouts, but it’s too late. Patton trips and the cake splatters all over the grass.

“No, no, no, no, no,” you mumble.

“Y/N I’m so so so sorry-“

“It’s okay Pat…I just wanted everything to be perfect,”

“Are you kidding me?” Virgil says. “You put a nauseating amount of work into these things. You know he’ll love it no matter what,”

“I-“

“You did this all for me?” Everyone whips their heads toward Roman standing in front of the chaos. “This is wonderful, thank you,”

“Happy birthday?” you reply, still a bit out of sorts from the incident.

“Now, which one of you gave me all these lovely notes and roses?” a grin spreads across his face, holding out his huge collection.

“Um…” the other sides stare at you. “It was me,”

“You’re so sweet!” he hugs you. “I really thought someone was flirting with me for a moment,”

“I have been. For _years,_ ” you remark.

“ _What?!_ ” Roman laughs nervously, his face growing red.

Virgil rolls his eyes, “Geez, can you guys just kiss already? I can’t take this anymore,”

You grab Roman by the collar and lock your lips on his. He’s stiff at first, but slowly melts into it. He drops all the roses and other gifts and wraps his arms around you.

“Wow…” he sighs. “So you’re like, definitely into me?”

“ _Yes._ ”


	20. Ramblings (Logan x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan tells you about his research and he's surprised you care to listen.

You find Logan in the living room, nose in a book and surrounded by several more.

“Whatcha reading?” you ask, sitting in the chair opposite him.

“Oh, it’s about social psychology, and it’s fascinating. Are you aware just how much humans depend on the input of others to live their lives? Countless experiments and studies have shown how willing people are to do things they don’t want to do if-“ he stops abruptly. “You’re still listening?”

“Of course! Why wouldn’t I be?” you grin.

“I’m not used to people being this interested in my research,”

“Nonsense! I want to hear everything,”

Despite his surprise, he continues. He tells you all about tons of different theories and scenarios, complete with specific data. For the first time in a while, he’s genuinely smiling. You nod along to everything and try to ask relevant questions when you can.

He talks for at least an hour, and you get more invested every minute. It’s adorable how passionate he can get about learning things and teaching it to others, and you could honestly listen to him the rest of the day.

“So due to those results they-“ he stops again, looking curiously at you. Your eyes aren’t glazed whatsoever, and you haven’t shown any signs of boredom, but he can’t help but think you may just be being nice. Maybe you’ve been wanting to leave for a while but didn’t have the heart to say anything. Maybe you started out interested but now you just think he’s rambling. There’s no way you actually want to hear more.

“What’s wrong?” you ask, noticing his pause.

“It’s just…peculiar that you’ve stayed here this long,” he says. “You’re not only listening out of pity, are you?”

“Oh my gosh, are you _serious?_ ” you gasp. “You know, for the smart one you’re pretty dense!”

“Actually, I’m quite certain my extensive knowledge does not interfere with my average density-“

“ _Logan,_ ” you step over to him and lean on the arm rests of his chair. “Can’t you tell I love you, you absolute beautiful dork?”

“I was…not aware of that,” he shakes his head. “But I can’t say it’s not reciprocated,”

You smile. You weren’t sure how blurting that out would go, and now you’re not really sure what to say.

“So, do you want me to continue?”

“Yes, please,” you nod, settling on his lap.

“Alright then,” he blushes, grabbing his book. “As I was saying…”


	21. A Grand Ball (Roman x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman invited you to a grand ball and you feel insecure about your appearance.

You’ve been excited for this all week, but all of a sudden you don’t want to go at all.

In true Roman fashion, your boyfriend invited you to go with him to a grand ball. All the other sides are going as well, some with each other and some bringing their own dates. You adore Roman’s romantic gesture, and when he asked you, you were absolutely ecstatic.

All those happy feelings are gone as you stand in front of the mirror.

You bought a new fancy outfit for yourself, and even though it looked flattering in the store, it doesn’t feel flattering now. All you can focus on is how you _wish_ you looked, and you don’t particularly feel confident enough to go out like this.

“Hey love, you almost ready?” Roman calls through the door.

“No…” you groan, collapsing backwards on the bed in defeat.

“May I come in?”

“Sure,”

He cracks open the door and runs to your side, “What wrong, darling? Are you sick? Are you hurt?”

“No,” you sit up. “I just don’t want to go,”

“What? Why not? I thought you were looking forward to this?”

“Well, I was,”

“Then what’s the issue?”

“I look _terrible,_ Roman,” you spit out. “You look perfect, the others are going to look perfect, and everyone’s going to stare at me because I look disgusting, and everyone’s going to wonder why you’re dating me of all people because you could do so much better-“

“Sweetheart, hush,” he takes your hands and kisses them. “You are the loveliest sight I’ve ever seen,”

“Really?”

“Yes. Now if you still don’t want to go, I will gladly stay here with you. But please don’t allow this to be the reason, because I assure you the only staring from people will be in awe,”

“I-“ you can’t help but grin. “Okay, I’ll go,”

“Wonderful!” he gushes, hugging you and spinning around. “I will tell the horses the show is still on!”

“You rented _horses?!_ ”

“No, they were all booked, but I did get us a nice car!”

He takes your hand and runs off with you. You know he’ll show you a good time, and you’re so thankful he’s yours.


	22. The Monsters are Your Friends (Remus x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You come to Remus for help for your own intrusive thoughts.

Dating Remus is strange enough on its own, but the main thing you can’t wrap your head around is how comfortable he is with his intrusive thoughts and disturbing ideas. They don’t keep him from living his life in the slightest, and you so desperately wish that was the case for you too.

You’ve felt guilty over so much that’s gone through your head in your life, some of it that you have no reason to be guilty for. Regardless, it’s not fun. But Remus was the first person you ever felt normal around, he’s never judged you for anything and you know he’ll help you feel better.

“Hey, Remus?” you say, walking into his room.

“Y/N!!” he runs over and clings to you, but lets go when you don’t return the energy. “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t get these stupid thoughts out of my head,” you groan. “I don’t know how to deal with them,”

“Well you know what Logan always says, there’s nothing we can do to stop them!” he laughs.

“Remus, I’m serious. They’re really starting to bother me,”

“So am I!” he exclaims. “I know I don’t act like it, but those thoughts used to trouble me too, and I had to learn how to accept them,”

“Really?”

“Yes,” he guides you to the couch and wraps an arm around you. “When Roman and I first split, it hurt. _A lot_. It was obvious my ideas weren’t welcome, so I thought maybe if I pushed them away I’d be listened to or maybe even fuse again. But that didn’t work,”

“Then what did you do?”

“I learned to be friends with the monsters. I realized I couldn’t change who I was so my best bet was to embrace the thoughts and just live my life,”

“I wish I could do that…”

“Hey,” he kisses your nose. “You know I’m always here for you if you need a distraction,”

“I know…”

“And I am _more_ than willing to help any of your thoughts become a reality-“

“ _Remus!_ ”

“Sorry! We won’t do that. Distractions it is!”


	23. Talk Nerdy to Me (Logan x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Logan have a good ol’ nerdy geeky time.

If anyone had asked Logan his opinion on the “nerd vs. geek” debate before he met you, he would’ve claimed nerds are better wholeheartedly. After all, he doesn’t normally see the point in excessive interest in fictional worlds whether they be in movies, TV, or video games. He’d much rather spend his time learning about the wonders of reality.

But alas, he did meet you.

Being with you has given him so much more appreciation for fictional universes, and you’ve taken an interest in what he has to say as well. It no longer seems silly to him, and you don’t think he’s boring either. You’ve even had some pretty interesting conversations combining your knowledges.

Such as today’s.

“Do you think we’ll ever space travel? Like _really_ space travel?” you sigh after the end credits of a Star Wars movie start rolling.

“We have, darling. We’ve gone to the Moon, we’re close to going to Mars…”

“But those are boring! They’re just dusty rocks with nothing on them,”

“Quite the contrary, dear,” Logan shakes his head. “Every object in our solar system, no matter how big or small, tells us so much about our universe,”

“I want to travel to different galaxies! On cool spaceships! And I want to be best friends with aliens!” you slump further into the couch.

“That would be fantastic, wouldn’t it,” he smiles. “But if it’s possible, I doubt it’ll happen in our lifetime,”

“Why not?”

“Well first of all, a trip to another galaxy would take thousands if not millions of years, so the first people to leave Earth on the journey wouldn’t get there alive. Additionally, the time would be even longer because according to the laws of physics humans cannot survive at the speed of light,”

“What about hyperspace?”

“Hyperspace isn’t real, darling,”

“Ughhhh,” you groan. “Well how come you think our galaxy’s so cool?”

“Where to start?” he grins. “Our galaxy contains possibly billions of solar systems, and it’s far more likely we’d find a way to travel within our galaxy rather than outside it. There are solar systems with a star like ours, some with much smaller, some with much larger. Some planets orbit multiple stars-“

“Like Tatooine!”

“Yes,” he adjusts his glasses. “Like Tatooine,”

“Tell me more,” you lean on his shoulder.

“I think you underestimate the potential of even our small scale exploration. There may not be established alien civilizations near us, but we may be able to build our own. Granted, it will still take time, but think of the possibilities!”

“Okay fine, I guess your nerdy science stuff is pretty cool,”

“I couldn’t agree more,”

“But don’t you _sometimes_ wish you could live in a fictional world? Where nothing’s limited by the rules of reality?”

“Goodness, now you’re _really_ starting to sound like Roman,”

“Don’t you ever wonder what it would be like if there were wizards and elves and dragons living among us? Superheroes? Socially aware robots?”

“I’ll tell you what,” he turns to you and takes your hands. “I will do my best to help make _one_ fictional thing a reality for you,”

“Really? How?”

“Within reason, of course,” he adds.

“We could make clones of ourselves! No, no, that’s unethical… We could zap each other and try to give ourselves superpowers! No that’s dangerous… We could breed a narwhal and a horse and try to make a unicorn!”

“Darling, I’m afraid that’s not how reproduction works,”

“We could make a lightsaber!”

“I don’t think-“ he stops, the gears starting to turn. “Actually, that might be possible,”

“Then let’s go!” you pull him off the couch and before you know it you’re in a lab in the mindscape.

“Alright, tell me everything you know about lightsabers,” he says, breaking out a large notepad and writing down some equations.

“The main parts are the power core and the kyber crystal which creates the blade. Everything else in it stabilizes it and protects it,”

“So…nothing that actually exists,”

“Sadly no,”

“No matter, I’ll find a way,” he jumps on the computer and starts researching like crazy while you chatter on about fun geeky facts. He always loves listening to you, no matter how insane what you’re saying is, and he’s determined to make at least one of your fantasies within your grasp.

After a couple hours, he finally has a plan.

“Alright, so it won’t be exactly like the in-universe lightsabers, but it will be as close as we can get,” he rolls out a diagram complete with all the parts needed and labels. “We need to create hot plasma and a magnetic field as the base, then contain it with a sufficient metal that won’t burn your hand when you hold it,”

“Where are we going to get any of that?”

Logan snaps his fingers and all the materials appear on the table.

“Ah,”

He hands you a protective mask and some tools to keep you safe from the heat and starts putting things together, rambling as he works. He tells you all about the formulas that make this possible, and how the matter is being changed and manipulated. He makes sure all the wiring is perfect and stable, and finally places the hilt in your hand.

“Turn it on,” he says.

“You sure it’s not going to explode or anything?”

“I’m quite sure,” he nods. You press the button and the blade ignites. It’s a yellowish-orange hue, any other color would’ve messed with the temperature and made it more dangerous, but it’s still amazing to look at.

“Ohhhhh, what do we have here?” Remus peers around the corner. “Can I try it?”

“ _NO,_ ” you and Logan scold in unison.

“Oh, _come on,_ you two are no fun,” he pouts. “Good thing I’m going to do it anyway!” before you can stop him, he grabs the blade with his bare hand.

“ _Remus what the fuck?!_ ” you scream. He drops it as his palm is burnt to a crisp and his fingers melt away into nothing.

“Whoopsies,” he shrugs. “Good thing I’m imaginary and it can grow back! Say, what if I had _two_ hands grow in its place?”

Logan glares at him until he leaves, “So sorry you had to see that,”

“Eh, I’ve seen him do worse,” you turn off the blade and set it on the table. “But maybe we shouldn’t play around with it too much,”

“I don’t understand,” he blinks. “I made this for you. I wanted to make you happy,”

“Oh, Logan. I _am_ happy. I’m happy because I love you, and you love me enough back to do crazy stuff like this for me. I couldn’t ask for a better boyfriend,”

“Really?”

“Yes,” you jump up on the table and grab his tie to pull him closer to you, causing his face to flush red. “Now talk nerdy to me, dork.”


	24. Tears for Fantasy (Virgil x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil catches you crying over a fictional character.

Virgil finds you on the couch, tears streaming down your face as the movie ends. As soon as you see him, you quickly wipe your face, but it’s too late, he already saw.

“What’s wrong?” Virgil asks.

“Nothing, I’m fine,” you huff, your voice still croaking a bit.

He sits down next to you, “Come on, you can tell me,”

“It’s stupid,”

“I’m sure it’s not,” he shakes his head. “You’re crying over a fictional character aren’t you?”

“H-How’d you know?”

“Well, you _are_ right in front of the TV and I saw the last few minutes, it wasn’t too hard to guess. Did you want to talk about it?”

“You don’t think I’m weird?”

“Of course not, I’ve cried over my fair share of characters as well. Sometimes it’s easier to connect with people who aren’t real, ya know? They can’t judge you, they can’t leave you, and when something really bad or really good happens to them, they can make you feel things,”

“Sounds about right,” you sigh.

“I promise you you’re not weird, and even if you are, I still like you,” he smiles.

“Thanks,” you finally let it all out, now that you know Virgil won’t care. He grabs you some tissues and water and covers you in a blanket. “Will you stay with me?”

“Of course,” he says, wrapping his comforting arms around you.


	25. The Game (dad!Patton x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the sides come to your big basketball game!

“ _Dad!_ I can’t find my shoes!” you yell, frantically searching the house. Your basketball game is in _thirty minutes_ and you should be there already for warm-ups.

“Did you check the back door?” Patton asks.

“ _Yes!_ ” you start digging through some of the piles of clutter and scream.

“Did you find them, honey?” Patton runs into the room.

Your shoes are completely ruined. They’re ripped and shredded and smell disgusting, and you know exactly why.

“I’m gonna kill him,” you stomp to the living room, dangling your shoes by the laces. “Really, Remus? _Really?_ You _knew_ I had a big game today!”

He rolls his eyes, “Geez, I just wanted to try making a trash and shoe smoothie,”

“You put them in the _blender?!_ ”

“Calm down, you have plenty of other shoes!”

“But these were my _basketball_ shoes!”

“Well, shit,”

“Whatever, I guess I can use my old ones,” they’re a bit tight and beaten up, but it’s better than nothing.

Everyone hops in the car and Patton drives to the game. Remus promised he wouldn’t do anything else so he was allowed to come, and quite frankly this isn’t the worst thing he’s done.

Living with all the other sides as your honorary uncles brings all sorts of surprises, but they all care about you and they really do have your best interests at heart. Roman filled the trunk with signs and streamers to support you and Logan has a bag full of books on the history and rules. Virgil used your team colors for his eyeshadow today instead of his normal pitch black.

You jump out of the car and everyone else goes to find seats. They take up an entire row as close to the front as they can and Roman and Patton get decked out in everything they brought. Roman has a huge sign that says “GO Y/N!” on it, and both of them are wearing every merchandise available from your team. Logan is scribbling down notes and Janus is trying to keep Remus from scarring the children sitting behind them.

You run out with your teammates as the game is about to start and immediately hear your dad and Roman screaming your name. It’s a bit embarrassing, but you still appreciate the enthusiasm.

“Roman, don’t you think you should keep it down a bit? This team crushed them last time!” Virgil says.

Logan nods, “He’s right. I’m sorry to say it, but the probability of us winning is very slim,”

“Goodness gracious, no need to be such Debbie Downers!” Patton scolds, continuing to cheer. “Maybe changing your attitude will change the probability!”

“Well, theoretically, a positive attitude towards a task can in fact create an affect that increases the chances of success,”

“That’s the spirit!”

The game begins, and the other team gets ahead fairly fast. You don’t know how they do it, but somehow they can counteract all your plays and get the upper hand. By halftime you’re exhausted and feel super defeated.

You can see your little fanclub still cheering from the stands, and that makes you smile.

“Come on Logan, give us the math or whatever,” Roman says.

“It’s perfectly plausible for our team to win, if that’s what you’re asking,”

“Yeah, that,”

“You know if _I_ was the referee we wouldn’t have a scoring problem,” Janus sneers.

Patton gasps at him, “ _No!_ Cheating is _wrong!_ ”

“It’s not _cheating,_ it’s simply bending the rules a bit and lying about fouls,”

“This is why we usually leave you at home!” Roman huffs. “ _Remus!_ What are you doing?!”

Remus turns away from the children he was talking to, “I’m telling them how to turn a rat inside out!” he gestures toward the two kids who look equally confused and mortified.

“Why do I even bother…”

You run back onto the court and get in position. The game resumes and your team picks up some steam. Your teammates score some baskets throughout the third quarter and by the fourth both teams are tied.

“I think now’s a wonderful time to trip number three, don’t you think?” Janus grins, eyeing the opposing teammate that has been scoring the most.

Remus laughs, “Ah, _yes!_ We can tie their shoelaces together and glue rotten bananas to the soles!”

“Can you like, _not_ sabotage someone’s shoes for the second time today?” Virgil cringes.

There’s only a few minutes left and it’s still tied. You’ve gotten close to making a basket a few times, but none have gotten through yet.

You take a deep breath after your team has one last huddle and you look to the stands again. Roman and your dad are belting out a cheer song they probably just made up, Remus is shaking around with pom-poms, and everyone else is clapping. They’re still by far the loudest in the crowd, and you love it.

You can practically feel the clock counting down. The whistle blows and you race across the floor. One of your teammates passes the ball to you and you dribble it to the other side before passing it again. It look like they’re going to shoot, but they stop and quickly pass it to you again.

Number three charges at you and you barely squeak by them without losing the ball. You shoot up, the ball grazing the backboard slightly and finally falling through.

The timer goes off, and the two teams do their high fives. You can’t believe you won by so little, but it feels great.

“THAT’S MY KIDDO! THAT’S MY KIDDO!” you can hear your dad screaming.

You meet up with all of them afterwards and they all congratulate you. Logan shows you all the notes he took about how you did well and what you can do to improve next time and Remus tells you all about the things he wanted to do but everyone said he couldn’t.

“Alright, enough traumatizing people for one day,” Virgil glares. “Who wants ice cream?”

You all order your favorite and gather your chairs around a table. Patton let you get as many scoops, toppings, and sprinkles as you want. Remus was disappointed they don’t carry pickled poo-logs as a flavor so he decided to get some other atrocity like mixing fruity flavors with mint. Everyone else got normal flavors and you all dig in.

“Can you guys believe how amazing my kiddo is?”

“Ugh, really dad?”

“Yes really! You’re absolutely fantastic!”

“Thanks,” you laugh, taking a lick of your ice cream. You’re so lucky to have such a weird yet supportive family, and you love them so much.


	26. Code Blue (Platonic!Virgil x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil comes to help you when you’re feeling down.

Today hasn’t been great, like at all. The feeling of emptiness isn’t going away and you’re desperate for a distraction.

You grab your phone and text your best friend Virgil. You’re not sure if he’s busy or not but you know he’s always there for you when you need it.

“Code blue,” you type.

You and him use that phrase whenever either of you are feeling down. It doesn’t take a lot of effort to send so even on your worst days you can let each other know you need help.

A couple minutes later, he texts back “Do you want me to come over?”

You tell him yes and flop down on the couch, burying your face in a pillow. You’re so sick of feeling like this and you just want to scream. You wish it was easier to do all the things you need to do, but right now you don’t even want to move.

You hear Virgil knock on the door.

“It’s open,” you grumble just loud enough for him to hear.

“Hey,” he says, walking over to you and sitting on the other side of the couch. “What’s up?”

“Urrghh,” you sit up. “I feel so pathetic. Why can’t I just be normal like everyone else?”

“I get it,” he nods. “But you’re not alone, you know that right?”

“But I _feel_ alone,” you sigh. “How come most of the time I can manage but then some days my depression hits me like a truck? I hate it,”

“I know,”

“What do I do?”

“Well, I’m here for you for whatever you need, okay?”

“Okay,” 

For a while you sit in comfortable silence. Sometimes it’s just nice to know someone is there, and you and Virgil are close enough that it isn’t awkward. He gives you space and he never steps out of line, but he also makes it clear that he cares about you and will do anything for you.

He knows you don’t like to be touched, so he puts all his effort into other forms of love. He’ll spend lots of time with you, he’ll tell you how amazing you are and that’s it’s going to be okay, and he’ll do anything you need him to do. He knows all your favorite foods and movies, and he makes it his goal to bring a smile to your face. Anything that can possibly distract you from your dark thoughts: he’ll do it.

“Have I ever told you how cool you are?” you ask him towards the end of the day.

“Maybe,” he laughs. “But a guy’s only as cool as his best friend,”

“Shut up, loser,” you roll your eyes. “Seriously though, thank you for always being there for me,”

“Of course,” he smiles.


	27. Secret Darling (Logan x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> None of the sides know you and Logan are dating and you wish you could be more openly affectionate.

Logan wouldn’t be caught dead like this except when he’s with you. He maintains a strict image of professionalism at all times. It gives him confidence, puts him in an intellectual mindset, and convinces everyone around him he’s serious and not to be messed with. He never as much as loosens his tie outside of closed doors.

Only with you does he allow himself to breathe, especially since you’re the only person he shows the softer part of himself to. None of the other sides know you two are together. It would completely destroy his reputation if they knew he has _feelings_ , after all. Still, he does make an effort to spend as much time with you as he can when he’s not working. You meet him in his room nearly every day, and he gives you attention whenever he can when the others aren’t watching.

When you come in, he’s lounging on the couch, laptop on his lap, with the top few buttons of his shirt undone. His tie is completely off and his hair is a bit messy, but he’s still incredibly focused.

“Oh, hello darling,” he greets you.

“Hey,” you sigh, sitting down next to him. “How long have you been working on that?”

He doesn’t look up, continuing to type furiously, “Just a few hours,”

“A few _hours?_ ”

“Yes,”

“Don’t you want to take a break?”

“I will when I’m finished,”

“When will that be?”

“If I stay on schedule, approximately two more hours,”

“ _Two more hours?!_ ”

He locks eyes with you, “You seem to be distressed over the normal passage of time, darling, are you quite alright?”

“Yeah…” you rest your head on his shoulder. “I was just hoping to get a bit of affection, that’s all,”

“Oh,”

“I know you’re super busy, but I just don’t think taking a break would really _hurt,_ ” you shrug, sitting up. “Did you know that in many people cuddling and kissing releases hormones that benefit your health? And people who hug a lot tend to have lower blood pressure levels?”

He smirks, “Sweetheart, are you trying to use knowledge against me?”

“Plus the happy chemicals or whatever can help you fight off sickness and sleep better, and we all know how much you _love_ getting enough sleep,”

“Is that all?” 

“Well you probably know more about science stuff than me, but there’s definitely bajillions of other benefits too, maybe kissing can cure allergies or something,”

“I don’t believe that’s correct,”

“Prove it, then,” you grin. “Kiss me ‘til I never sneeze again,”

“Darling, if all you wanted was for me to kiss you all you had to do was ask,” he closes his laptop and sets it aside. “You know I’d do anything you desire,”

You giggle as he interlaces his fingers with yours and pulls you close to him. He kisses your forehead first, then your nose, then each of your cheeks. His kisses are deliberate yet adoring, slow but not teasing. He presses his lips along your jaw and then stops to look into your eyes, taking a moment to memorize your flushed face before finally kissing your lips.

Your heart flutters as he moves his hands to cradle your face, running the pads of his thumbs across your cheekbones.

“Don’t you ever wish we could do this in front of the others?” you ask between kisses.

Logan pulls away, his fingers grazing down your neck and landing on your shoulders, “You…want to do this in front of everyone?”

“Well not this _exactly,_ ” you hesitate. “I mean like just casual quick pecks, holding hands, being able to cuddle when we have group movie nights,”

He looks down, “Would that…would that make you feel loved? Would that make you happier?”

“Oh, Logan,” you lift his chin up. “I _do_ feel loved, and I _am_ happy. I’m just saying it would be nice, that’s all,”

“It’s settled then,” he nods. “We won’t keep this a secret anymore,”

“Really?” you squeal, falling onto him and wrapping your arms around his neck.

“Yes,” he hugs you back tightly. “Although we should consider breaking it to them slowly, possibly have a bit of fun,”

“Fun, huh?”

“Are you questioning my ability to have fun?”

“Maybe a little bit,” you laugh.

“I simply think the best way to tell them is by acting as if they already knew, isn’t that fun?”

“You want to _gaslight_ them?”

“That’s a bit of a strong word, but essentially, yes,”

“Have you been spending time with Janus?”

“Absolutely not,” he runs his knuckles down the side of your head. “You know I spend all my free time with you,”

“Ah, yes,”

“Would you like to resume?”

“ _Please,_ ”

-

The next morning you meet everyone for breakfast and coffee in the kitchen. You give Logan a quick smooch before sitting down, and the others stare in disbelief.

“Please tell me I was _not_ the only one who just saw that,” Roman gasps.

“What’s the matter, never seen a kiss before?” Virgil rolls his eyes.

“ _Excuse me,_ I have seen and experienced _many_ kisses!”

Patton starts making indistinguishable noises, something between screaming and hyperventilating, “Logan!!! When were you going to tell us?!”

“Sure, whatever Princey,”

“You’re not _at all_ shocked by this Virgil?”

“Not really. I’ve seen them going into the closet to make out a couple times,”

“ _What?!_ ”

You give Logan a look, and you can tell he’s really struggling to stay composed. This is _not_ going according to plan, especially since this didn’t seem to be as much of a secret in the first place as you thought.

“Alright, fine, you got us,” you surrender. “We’ve been together for a while now,”

“Awwww!!” Patton bounces in his chair.

Roman bursts out laughing, “ _Ha!_ Logan’s in _looove,_ ”

Logan turns his head to him and tightens his tie, “I don’t quite understand why that is so humorous to you, Roman. Love may be nothing more than chemicals in the brain, but it is nothing less than an exquisite experience that brings a multitude of opportunities for growth and learning. I for one find it quite exhilarating, and I hope one day you too will find someone who makes you feel the same,”

The table is dead silent for a moment.

“Wow,” Roman exhales. “How do you manage to sound so nerdy even when you’re being mushy?”

“It’s a talent only for the true intellectuals,” you butt in, reaching your hand across to grab Logan’s. “See you guys later,” you wink and dash out of the kitchen, pulling Logan along with you. You go into the closet and shut the door.

Logan let’s out a long sigh of relief, “You know, we don’t have to hide in here anymore,”

“Yeah…” you chuckle. “Did Virge _really_ see us? We were being so careful,”

“I suppose not careful enough,” he grins. “But it no longer matters,”

You smile, pressing yourself against him and he wraps his arms around your waist, “That was really sweet what you said,”

“Well it’s true. Loving you has taught me much, and I wouldn’t trade it for the knowledge of a thousand books,”

“You’re adorable,”

“Only for you,” he smirks. He tightens his arms around you and gently captures your lips. You grab the collar of his shirt and deepen the kiss, only stopping when a bright light hits your eyes.

You both look towards the door to see Patton standing there with his mouth wide open.

“Oh! Uh, sorry kiddos,” he grabs his coat. “Just needed to get this, uh, thing,”

You cover your eyes and slam your head into Logan’s chest in embarrassment.

“Anyways, have fun! Stay safe!” Patton waves and closes the door.

“I’m beginning to think it would be favorable to find a new designated affection spot,”

“Yeah…but not yet,” you pull him back to you, kissing him hard.


	28. Stay (ace!Logan x ace!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan comes out to you as ace and is surprised to find out that you are as well.

It’s getting late, but you could stay like this for hours. You’re leaning on Logan’s chest with his arms wrapped around you as he reads. His voice is sweet and soothing, and despite the fact you only understand half of what’s coming out of his mouth, the words are still interesting and make you smile.

Logan closes the book as he finishes the last sentence, “Hey, darling, I should really get going,”

“Awww,” you refuse to move. “Could you please stay?”

“I- I really shouldn’t,”

“Come on, loosen up a little. You _never_ stay with me past 10pm,”

“I…” he falls silent.

You sit up, looking him in the eyes, although he doesn’t meet your gaze, “I’m sorry. There’s really no pressure. I know getting eight hours of sleep is important to you,”

“No…I mean, yes, it is important to me, but that’s not it,”

“Then what’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“I…” he takes a deep breath. “I wanted to tell you before but I was afraid you’d be disappointed,”

“Logan, I _highly_ doubt there’s anything you could ever do that would disappoint me,”

“Even if it’s something that most wouldn’t consider normal? That some would even consider less than human?”

“Holy shit Logan, you’re scaring me,” you squeeze his hand. “Please just tell me what’s wrong. I promise I will still love you,”

He sighs, “I’m asexual,”

“Oh! Logan tha-“

“I know there’s probably aspects of a relationship that you want but I cannot provide, and I would understand if that makes you reconsider being with me,”

“Logan, no-“

He gets up, “I am terribly sorry. I should go-“

“ _LOGAN!_ ” you pull him back down. “I’m asexual too,”

“You- you are?” he sputters. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“For the same reasons you didn’t tell me, I thought you weren’t and I thought you’d be upset,”

“You thought I’d be upset?”

“Hey! Didn’t you _just_ say you thought _I’d_ be upset?”

“I suppose so,” he laughs, finally letting out all the nervous energy.

“So that’s why you never stay late? You thought I’d want to have sex with you?”

“It was a precaution, yes. I didn’t want to put myself in a position that would lead to me turning you down or hurting your feelings,”

“Well now you don’t have to worry,” you kiss his cheek. “And even if I wasn’t ace I’d still stay with you,”

“Really?”

“Really,” you snuggle up to him again. “If you still want to go home that’s totally okay, but you’re also welcome to stick around for as long as you’d like,”

He slings his arm around you and kisses your forehead, “I’d love to stay,”


	29. Sweatshirt (Virgil x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You need a sweatshirt and ask all the sides to lend one to you.

It’s extremely rare that a chilly day happens in Florida, but it’s not completely unheard of. Today is one of those days, and you didn’t even think to bring a sweatshirt.

Sadly the one side that would no doubt give you an extra layer isn’t around, Patton’s been a bit busy, so you’re left to ask the others.

“Hey Logan, you got a sweatshirt I could borrow?”

He turns to you, “I do not. Sweatshirts are bulky and unprofessional. Did you fail to check the weather before dressing yourself today?”

“ _Yeah,_ ” you groan.

“I could set you on fire! That’ll warm you up!” Remus comes running in with a torch and nearly throws it at you before Roman tackles him and stops him.

“Whatever. I’ll ask Janus,” you run down the hall and knock on his door.

“What do you want?”

“Can I have a sweatshirt?”

He swings the door open and glares at you, “Of course, sweatshirts keep me incredibly warm so I would love to lend one to you,”

“Really?”

“ _No,_ ” he slams the door closed.

Geez, you really thought your best friends would be a little nicer about something so simple. You go back to the common area to see if Roman is done dealing with Remus.

“So sorry about my brother,” Roman sighs. “What is it you wanted?”

“I just need a sweatshirt, it’s a bit chilly today,”

“Oh,” he says. “I’m afraid I can’t help you. Princes don’t wear sweatshirts,”

“You don’t have a cloak or something? Anything?”

“I should look into that,” he laughs. “But no, I don’t have that either,”

“Ugh,” you grumble as he walks away. “If only Patton were here, he’d give me his cardigan in a heartbeat,”

“You alright, Y/N?” Virgil comes up behind you.

You jump, “Virgil! You scared me!”

“Sorry,” he mumbles. “I heard some shit going down in here, just wanted to make sure everyone was okay,”

“Yeah everything’s fine, I’m just cold,”

“You’re cold?”

“ _Yes, I’m cold!_ And no one in this stupid house seems to have a sweatshirt for me to borrow because they’re too cool for them or something!”

“Well, I’m not,” Virgil smiles, slipping off his hoodie and draping it around your shoulders. “Hope it helps,”

“I- uh- thanks,” It’s perfect. It’s the softest thing you’ve ever felt in your life.

“No problem,” he shrugs as you wiggle your arms into the sleeves. “Do you…need anything else to keep you warm?”

“Hmmm,” you zip it up. “A hug?”

“You want a hug from me?”

“If you’re not too cool for sweatshirts, then you’re definitely not too cool for hugs,”

“That’s fair,” he chuckles, hesitating a bit before embracing you.

You grin, “I’m not cold anymore,”


	30. Hugs and Feels (platonic!Patton x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're not feeling great and Patton helps you feel better.

You haven’t been yourself today, and Patton’s definitely noticed. He always keeps an eye on how everyone is doing, and you’ve been off for a while. He knows sometimes you just need space, but this time he can tell something is very wrong and you’re not getting any better.

“Hey kiddo, you doing alright?” he asks, sitting next to you on the couch. You haven’t spoken to anyone in several hours, just sitting around trying to hold all the emotions in. Your fake smile has kept away pretty much everyone else, but not Patton. You can never get away with not telling him how you’re feeling.

“Not really,” you shake your head, your voice croaking a bit.

“What’s wrong?”

“I-“ you bite your lip to keep it from trembling. “I don’t think I can talk about it yet…”

“That’s totally okay, kiddo, you just let me know if you need anything,”

You nod.

“Is there anything I can get you? Water? Snacks? Stuffed animals?”

“I don’t know…”

“That’s okay-“

“I think I’m just…” a few tears stream down your face. “I’m in desperate need of a hug,”

“Aw, kiddo,” he stands, pulling you up with him and wrapping his arms around you. Your tears get all over his shirt and hoodie, but he doesn’t mind. He holds you for as long as you need, keeping you warm and cared for until you can smile again. “You know I’m always down for hugs!”

You grin as he hugs you tighter, “Thank you,”


	31. Especially Me (Janus x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus is there for you after a rough day at work.

You open the door, desperately hoping none of the sides are around. You come over often enough that they gave you a key and you go whether or not they’re home, but this is one of the times you need them not to be, at least not until you’ve collected yourself.

Most of them are usually doing work or running errands this time of day, so you just let it all out. It’s been awhile since you’ve had a good cry, and today definitely calls for it. Work has been _awful_. Co-workers and customers alike are incredibly rude and impatient every single minute of every shift. Some have even insulted you directly, some have belittled you for getting a tiny thing wrong. You can’t take it anymore, but you need the money.

“Hello,” Janus’ voice startles you. “Did I see you crying?”

“No,” you say, wiping your face.

“Then I suppose it was someone else,” he steps closer to you. “Funny, how you’re the only other person in the room, and it certainly wasn’t me,”

“Shut up,”

“Fine, I’ll never try to lighten the mood again,”

Your eyes well up once more and you can’t stop it. Your vision is so blurry you can’t even tell Janus is there, but you’re sure he’s judging you immensely.

“Look, I’m not usually the best at consoling people, but is there anything I can do?”

You blow your nose and dab more tears, “Are you serious?”

“No, of course not, I’d _hate_ to provide support to a valued friend of mine,”

“You-“ you sniff. “You think of me like that?”

“Geez, _get over yourself,_ ” he rolls his eyes, dramatically flopping on the chair next to you. “You think I’d agree to let you waltz into our house whenever you want if I didn’t care about you?”

“Well, it was mostly Patton’s decision-“

“We _all_ care about you, Y/N, especially me,”

“Why especially you?”

“Because I said so,” he huffs. “I just do, okay?”

“Okay…” your confusion settles the crying a bit.

“So what happened?”

You take a deep breath, “I’m so sick of my job. People treat me terribly there and I hate everything I have to do but I can’t get out of it because I need to work to live. I just feel so helpless and irritated and I feel like maybe if I was better or smarter, I wouldn’t have to deal with this,”

Janus grabs your hand, “It’s not your fault, my dear,”

You look into his eyes and can tell he’s sincere. His face is showing something you’ve never seen before, true compassion? Concern? Maybe even love?

“So what do I do?”

“I would gladly take anyone who’s hurt you out of the picture in a second, but unfortunately that’s not legal,”

“Yeah...”

“So I will do literally everything else to help you,” he smiles, squeezing you hand.

“Just wait until I tell everyone else you’ve gone soft for me,” you laugh.

“ _You will do no such thing,_ ”

“I’m kidding,” you chuckle. “But if you try to assassinate my boss or something I _will_ spill the tea,”

“Fine, I suppose I’ll just have to help you deal with it for now,”

“How so?”

He smirks, “I have some ideas,”


	32. Sleep (Virgil x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil tries to help you relax since you haven't been sleeping well.

You’ve tried everything. Coffee, energy drinks, icy showers, but nothing seems to help the exhaustion. You haven’t slept well in weeks and the deprivation is really catching up to you.

It’s not that you haven’t tried sleeping, it’s just that there’s so much that keeps you awake. Your body can never seem to calm down and your thoughts are always racing. Your friends are really starting to worry, especially the sides.

“You know you’re welcome to stay over here whenever you want if a change of scenery would help!” Patton tells you.

“Why would that help? If their eyes are closed then the scenery wouldn’t change anything,” Logan shakes his head.

“You know what he means!” Roman buts in.

Virgil is the only one so far that hasn’t bashed you for your habits, maybe because he’s a bit of an insomniac himself. He’ll ask you how you are all the time, though, and he clearly is just as concerned as everyone else.

“Hey,” he whispers to you as the others are still talking. “Do you wanna come to my room?”

You nod and allow him to take your hand.

“Sorry about them, they tend to take a very head on approach to solving other people’s problems,” he closes the door behind you.

“Yeah, I know,” you fall on his bed. “They mean well, it just feels like nothing ever works,”

“I get it,”

There’s silence for a while, neither of you quite knowing what to do.

“How about this,” Virgil suggests. “I’ll try to help you relax and get your mind off things as best I can today,”

“What do you have in mind?”

Anything you need or want from that moment on, Virgil gets it for you. He plays your favorite music, gets your favorite books and movies, and all your favorite snacks. He lets you wear his old hoodie and use any blankets you want. He’ll play games with you, do crafts with you, and anything else under the sun that distracts you.

It’s nice to have someone that wants to make you so happy so badly. Not that the other sides don’t, but Virgil truly listens to you and sympathizes with you. He wants you to feel better for your own sake and not just to be a functioning member of society. He knows pressure never helps and doing laid back activities is usually the way to go.

It’s late in the evening now, and Virgil leaves the room for a bit to replenish the snacks. When he comes back, you’re lying down with your eyes closed.

“Y/N? You alright?”

You don’t respond.

He grabs a blanket and drapes it over you, moving as quietly as possible. He turns off the lights and closes the door, settling on a chair to give you some space.

After a while you wake up, starting to freak out a bit from being in an unfamiliar dark place, “Virgil?”

He turns the lights back on and rushes over to you, “Hey, you feeling okay?”

“How long have I been asleep?”

“A few hours at least, I’m not really sure cuz I dozed off too,”

“Well, surprisingly I do feel a bit better,”

“That’s all I wanted,” he smiles.


	33. What We Have (Janus x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus leaves his glove in your room, leading the sides to find out about his feelings for you.

Janus spends an awful lot of time with you. He’ll go to your room anytime he’s bored or just needs to talk. He’ll go there because you’ve always been nice to him even if he isn’t always nice back. He’ll even sleep over sometimes since you’re so close and comfortable with each other.

But he _always_ covers up his tracks.

He’s not too fond of the idea of the sides finding out how much he cares about you or that he might even _like_ you. He doesn’t need one more thing for them to tease him about or use against him in a debate. You’re his safe space, and he wants to keep it that way. So he makes sure to never leave his stuff behind, never be seen coming in and out.

Today, though, it seems he may have broken that routine. He’s looked everywhere, and can’t find his left glove. It’s not in any of his drawers, not on the floor, not in the laundry. He hates exposing his scales like this, especially since they tend to get dry when he’s not wearing it.

He opts to keep his hand behind his back until he finds it, walking to the living room.

“Now, which one of you stole my glove?” Janus demands.

“You lost your glove?” Patton asks. “I can help you look!”

Logan sighs, “The accusation is a bit ridiculous, but if it was anyone I think it would be Roman,”

“Hey!” Roman retaliates.

Janus moves his gaze to Virgil.

He shakes his head, “Bold of you to assume I’d want anything the color of mustard vomit,”

“It must’ve been Remus then,” Janus shrugs, turning towards Remus’ room.

Before he has the chance to move, you come running in carrying none other than the missing glove, “Hey Janus! You left this in my room,” you hand it to him with a smile. Everyone stares at both of you.

“ _What are you doing?!_ ” he whispers harshly.

“I…I just thought you’d want it back, I know how important your gloves are to you,”

“Oh I see how it is, you come in blindly accusing _me_ so you can cover up your little fling with Y/N!” Roman huffs.

“You really should consider keeping some of your ideas to _yourself_ , Roman,” Janus hisses.

“Awww is it true?” Patton gasps.

“No! Yes- absolutely not!” he storms off and you run after him.

“Dee wait!”

He stops at your door, “Why would you do that?”

“What do you mean? Did you _not_ want your glove back?”

“ _No!_ ” he fumes. “Yes! Of course! But not like that!”

“I don’t understand,” 

He takes a breath and finally gets a grip on himself, “I’m…sorry, I just don’t want the others ruining what we have,”

“What we have?”

He nods, “I know we’ve never put a label on it and you may not even return my affections, but I do like you, and that’s terrifying because I’ve never felt like this with anyone else, and I don’t want anyone messing it up-”

“ _Janus!_ ” you grab his hands, “I like you too,”

“You do?”

You kiss his cheek, “Yes. And we don’t have to tell the others yet if you don’t want to. Although I can’t promise I won’t use some of their ideas, stealing your clothes on purpose might be fun,” you take his hat and put it on, opening the door and racing in.

He quickly follows you with a huge grin on his face.


	34. Lullaby of Woe (Remus x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus sings you to sleep.

You toss and turn around in your bed, unable to sleep. You’re not really sure why, but you’re starting to give up. You shove off your sheets and head downstairs, maybe a snack or some TV will clear your head.

When you get to the bottom, you nearly scream. Remus looks like he’s dead on the coffee table, eyes closed and limbs hanging in all different directions.

“Remus!” you run over and start shaking him. “Are you alright?”

“Oh hey, Y/N!” he wakes up and showcases his toothy grin.

“Why were you knocked out on the table?”

“Did I get knocked out? I hope it was at least a good time!”

“You honestly don’t remember why you’re down here?”

“Of course I do, poopy-pie! Sleeping in beds gets so _boring_ , so sometimes I’ll just sleep somewhere else,” he laughs. “I must say though, tables are by far the least eventful. I like sleeping in the fridge or the oven better, maybe even the roof,”

“You’ve slept _where?!_ ”

“I assure you it’s very dangerous. I was not safe at all!”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?”

“It makes _me_ feel better,”

“Why did I even come down here?” you sigh, turning away.

Remus grabs your arm, “Wait, why _did_ you come down here?”

“I couldn’t sleep,”

“I can help with that,”

“Funny,”

“No, really! Come on!” he takes your hand and leads you back upstairs to a window in the hallway. He opens it and climbs out onto the lower roof.

“Do you realize how steep that is? I’m not going out there,” you back away.

“That’s why it’s so thrilling!” he cackles. “Just hold onto me, I won’t let you fall,”

You don’t exactly trust him, but you can tell he’s not purposely trying to kill you at least. You stick your feet out first and slide out slowly, gripping the windowsill. You try to find your balance but start wobbling, “I can’t do this, I’m going back,”

“Yes you can!” he bends down and holds out his arm. “Besides, what’s life without a few near-death experiences?”

You nod, “Okay,” You fling yourself forward a bit, wrapping around him for dear life.

“See? You’re fine!”

You keep your face close to his chest, not wanting to look down, “Why did I even agree to hang out with you,”

“No one ever _chooses_ to hang out with me sweetums, it just happens,” he chuckles. “Keep holding on, the upper roof is much flatter,”

He leads you to the other side and then helps push you up to the top, following you soon after. You both climb up away from the edge and your anxiety finally starts to settle.

“I guess this is nice,” you look out at the view, the moon and stars shining bright in the sky and all the trees and houses below. You feel a lot safer now, but you’re still fairly high up, “Hey Remus, would it be okay if I hang onto you a bit longer?”

“Why not?” he smirks. You inch closer to him and he grips onto you tight. Remus is the last person you’d think to be comforting, but somehow you feel calm now.

“So, you’ve actually slept up here before?”

“Many times,” he replies. “Not as much anymore though, Virgil complains that I’m too loud sometimes,”

“Can he hear us now?”

“Trust me, he’ll let us know if he does,” he laughs.

You look off into the distance for a bit, taking in the fresh air. It’s quiet but not too quiet, and Remus starts humming a little tune.

“What’s that?”

“Just a little lullaby, you probably wouldn’t like it,”

“It’s pretty,” you smile. “A bit creepy, but pretty,”

“I’m…glad you think so,”

“Could you sing me to sleep?”

“Really?”

“Please?” you ask.

“Alright, if that’s what you want,” he agrees.

You lean on him and close your eyes.

“ _Wolves asleep amidst the trees, bats all a-swaying in the breeze,_ ” he begins. “ _But one soul lies anxious wide awake, fearing all manner of ghouls, hags, and wraiths,_ ”

He continues to sing, checking to see if you’re still comfortable every few lines.

“ _He comes he’ll go leave naught behind, but heartache and woe, deep, deep, woe,_ ” he mindlessly plays with your hair, “ _Birds are silent for the night, cows turned in as daylight dies…He’ll chop and slice you, cut and dice you, eat you up whole, eat you whole,_ ”

He sings it a few times until your breathing starts to slow. You may not be fully asleep yet, but you’re definitely close to it.

“Sweet dreams,” he whispers, kissing the top of your head. “I wouldn’t know what those are like but I sure hope you do,”


	35. I'm Real (Emile Picani x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, Emile, and the sides go to a party at Remy's house and things get a little out of hand.

“I’m gonna do it, I’m gonna tell him tonight,” you say.

“You said that last week,” Virgil rolls his eyes. “And the week before,”

“I’m serious this time!”

“It’s alright if you’re not ready yet, kiddo,” Patton assures you.

“But I _am_ ready! I’m gonna do it!”

The poor sides have had this exact conversation with you too many times by now. You’ve been crushing on Emile for a while but haven’t had the guts to tell him. Everyone’s super supportive, but they’re getting a bit annoyed, especially since Emile won’t shut up about you either when you’re not around. But this time you’re serious. Remy’s hosting a party tonight and everyone’s invited, and you’re hoping for a moment where you can tell Emile how you feel.

You put on your favorite outfit and hop in the car.

“Remy better not screw up the drinks again, last time I felt awful for days,” Roman groans.

“Oh I hope he does, that was so much fun!” Remus laughs as you pull in the driveway.

Remy swings the door open, “What’s up losers! Come on in!”

There’s some music on and tons of snacks on the table and Emile is already there.

“Hey, Y/N!” Emile waves. “How have you been?”

“I’m alright, how are you?”

“I’m great! I had multiple breakthroughs in my sessions today and most of them want to come back!”

“That’s awesome!” you smile, reaching to grab some food and a cup. “Hey Remy, what’s in this?”

“Geez, you guys are such stuck ups,” he sneers. “But no, it’s just sparkling juice. I do _not_ want to see Roman and Remus drunk again,”

“Agreed,” you nod, grabbing a couple for you and Emile.

Logan, Janus, and Virgil seem to want to be there the least, but everyone else seems to be having a good time. Roman is singing loud to the music and everyone starts dancing. You stick with Emile, talking about anything that comes to mind. You feel so happy and comfortable with him, and sometimes it even feels like he already knows. Why tell him when you’re already in such a good place?

You go back to the table after a while to get more snacks and a drink. The juice tastes a little weird now, but it must just be that it’s been sitting out for a bit.

When you come back, Emile looks concerned, “You alright?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Patton said you needed to tell me something,”

“He _what?!_ ” you glare at him across the room.

“Is something wrong?”

“No, no, just… give me a minute,” you leave to go outside for some fresh air. Is he _seriously_ trying to push you to do it now? You already said you would tell him today, why is an extra nudge even necessary?

You have a couple more drinks, hoping the sugar will help your light-headedness. As close as you are with Emile, the idea of things changing between you two is nerve-racking. What if he doesn’t feel the same way? What if he does but the relationship doesn’t work out so you lose your friendship? You can’t do it. You just can’t.

Or maybe you should. Might as well get it over with, right? He’s a therapist for goodness sakes, he knows better than to blatantly hurt your feelings. Even if he doesn’t feel the same, he’ll still be nice about it.

But you also could just go home. Run away. Deal with it another day. You’re feeling a bit sick and tired anyway, it might be best.

“Shut _up_ , Remus! It’s _my_ turn to slay the dragon witch!” you hear Roman shout from inside.

“Bitch, I _am_ the dragon witch!”

_Oh no._

You stumble inside to see them at each other’s throats, using random household objects to swordfight.

You find Emile and tug on his cardigan, “What’s…what’s going on?”

“I think Remus put something in the punch when we weren’t looking so he could get drunk, and Roman drank a lot too…”

“So _that’s_ why I’m feeling a little tipsy! I thought the last few tasted funny,”

“The last _few?_ How many have you had?”

“I dunno, I’m probably fine, my heads just being weird,”

“Don’t go all Sokka-on-cactus-juice on me honey,” he laughs. “Is your vision distorted at all? Are you feeling nauseous?”

“A lil’ bit…but you still look really pretty,”

“Wow, um…” he smiles nervously.

“Aw shit,”

“What’s wrong?”

“What am I doing? I can’t believe I just said that…”

“No it’s okay!” he assures you. “Let’s go outside, it’s getting a little loud in here,” You can hear Roman and Remus still screaming at each other as you walk away, holding onto Emile to keep your balance. You sit down together on the back porch steps.

“I can’t believe I thought this was a good idea,” you sigh.

“What do you mean?”

“Ugh,” as anxious as you are, the alcohol is making you feel a bit more relaxed and confident, so you might as well spit it out, “I had this whole plan for tonight. I was going to try to have a good time with you and then get you alone and finally tell you how I feel, but I’m a coward and I couldn’t do it so now I’m just embarrassing myself,”

“You feel something for me?”

“ _Yes!_ I feel a lot actually, every single day I love you and I always want to be around you. Everyone’s been teasing me about it for months and I just wanna _be_ with you already so they’ll shut up about it but-“

Emile smashes his lips to yours, cutting you off. You completely forget what you were saying. His embrace is warm and compassionate and gives you all the answers you need.

He pulls away slowly, “I love you too,” he keeps a hand on your face, “Hopefully that was clear before, but I’m all about communication,”

“Yeah…” you nod breathlessly.

“You know what’s interesting, everyone’s been teasing me about it too,”

“Really?”

“Yup. Can’t believe they knew about both of us and just watched us dance around each other,”

“Oh believe me, they’ll pay for that,”

“Revenge is never the answer, sweetheart,” he jokes. “Come on, I’ll take you home,”

He drives you there and carries you inside, setting you on the couch and getting you some water.

“Are you feeling any better?” he asks, rubbing your back.

“I guess, it’s just that none of this seems real,”

“How come?”

“I feel like I’m gonna wake up tomorrow super hungover and find out this was all a dream and you don’t actually love me and you didn’t actually kiss me, maybe you’re not even here right now,”

“I assure you honey, you’re not hallucinating,” he takes your hands and squeezes them. “I’m real. I’m here. I love you,”

“That’s exactly what a hallucination would say!”

“Would a hallucination do this?” he kisses you again, his fingertips sliding into your hair. Who knew a cartoon geek could be such a good kisser?

“I guess…not…” you smile against his lips.

-

You wake up to your phone ringing, begrudgingly picking it up.

“Y/N! Are you okay? You left so suddenly and weren’t answering any texts!” It’s Patton, worried about you as usual.

“I’m fine, I just didn’t feel good,”

“I’m so sorry kiddo. Did you tell Emile how you feel?”

“I…think so,” the memory is a bit fuzzy, but you’re pretty sure it happened, right? “I think he was the one who took me home, but he’s not here. Maybe I _didn’t_ make out with him…did I?”

“What’d ya do kiddo?”

“Nothing. I’ll talk to you later,” you hang up the phone and flop back hopelessly on the couch. You remember kissing him, _a lot_ , and falling asleep in his arms. You thought you heard him say he was going to stay, but the room is empty.

“Hey, sweetheart, I made you some breakfast,” Emile comes in from the kitchen, setting the plate down in front of you.

“You’re…you’re still here!”

“Of course,” he kisses your forehead. “Although I do have to get to the office for a couple appointments, but then I’ll be back,”

“Okay,” you nod, taking a bite of your breakfast.

“Keep drinking water and resting, okay? I love you,” he says it so naturally, as if it’s been like this for years. He presses his lips to your cheek and heads for the door.

“Wait!” you go after him. “You left this,” you hand him his tie.

“Oh! Can’t forget that,” he laughs.

“So I’ll see you later?”

“I promise,” he wraps his arms around you tight. “And every day after if that’s what you want,”

You hug him back, “That is very much what I want,”


	36. Road Trip (dad!Patton x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your dad Patton go on a road trip along with the sides.

“Alright! Everybody in the car!” your dad Patton calls, loading the last suitcase in the trunk. He invited all the other sides to come with you on a little road trip to a nice place with lots of forests and mountains. You’re all going to have to squeeze into the minivan for a few hours and hope you don’t drive each other insane.

Logan gets in the driver’s seat because he doesn’t trust anyone else to navigate and Patton takes shotgun. You sit between Virgil and Roman and Remus and Janus take the back.

“Can I have the aux cord?” Roman asks.

“Absolutely not,” Virgil grumbles.

“Why not? You’re just going to have your headphones on the whole time anyway,”

“Well yeah but you’re also going to be singing really loud-“

“Not to worry everyone!” Patton pulls out a pack of CDs, “I brought my best collection of road trip music that I’m sure all of you will like!”

“Great job, Roman, now we’re stuck with dad music,”

“Hey! My dad has decent taste in music!” you say.

“Of course he does, Y/N,” Janus chuckles.

-

You’ve been on the road for a while now and everyone’s mostly settled down. Virgil’s looking out the window and hasn’t spoken much more. Roman’s chatting with your dad and occasionally Logan will add something in. Janus has been fairly quiet as well but tries to keep Remus entertained enough to not want to jump out of the car.

“Hey Lo could we make a pit stop?” Patton asks.

“No. We’ll get there faster if stay on the road,”

Virgil slips off his headphones, “Come on man, really? We won’t even take that long,”

“Alright, fine,” everyone cheers and Logan pulls into the next gas station.

Remus climbs over everyone and starts shrieking and running around the parking lot, “Hey guys, you ever wonder what would happen if you drank gasoline?”

“ _NO,_ ”

You and Patton go in the store to grab some snacks while the others have stretching and bathroom breaks. You pick out everyone’s favorite candy and chips and put it in the basket. Logan’s patiently waiting outside the car for all of you to come back.

-

A couple more hours pass, and it’s starting to get dark. You’re beginning to get suspicious about what’s going on because it wasn’t supposed to take this long.

“How are we not there yet?” you ask.

“I promise you, I have followed every direction exactly. We will be there soon,” Logan replies.

“But Google maps said it was only going to take three hours…and it’s been five,”

“Nonsense. Maybe it wouldn’t feel like five hours if we hadn’t stopped,”

“Dude, it was only fifteen minutes,” Virgil points out. “Maybe they’re right. The GPS could’ve glitched or something,”

Roman bursts out laughing, “Ha! I can’t believe you got outwitted by a _map!_ ”

“I did not!” Logan pulls over so he can investigate. The GPS appears to be working fine, the battery is charged and it’s connected to the correct satellites. Why’s there an issue?

Janus coughs, “Would this be a good time to tell you that I switched the location at the gas station?”

“You did _what?!_ ”

“You are so _stupid!_ ” he cackles. “The town I switched it to has the same name but it’s in a completely different state! And you fell for it!”

“But Janus…” Patton looks at him disapprovingly. “I thought we agreed we were going to have a good ol’ family vacation,”

“Come on, it’s funny,”

“I’ll say!” Remus laughs. “We’re in the middle of nowhere! Let’s get naked and run into the forest!”

“ _NO,_ ” Everyone scolds in unison.

You open the window and look around, “What are we gonna do, dad?”

“I don’t know honey,”

“Do you realize how far we are from civilization? Do you expect me to _sleep_ out here?” Roman yells at Janus. “I refuse to get my beauty rest on mud!”

“Suit yourself, mud beds sound great!” Remus grins.

“Alright, enough,” Logan turns off the car and opens the door. “The situation is far from ideal, but we can figure it out. It’s pointless to drive to the nearest hotel, so I suggest we camp out here tonight and drive to our real destination tomorrow morning,”

“ _Camp out?!_ But we didn’t even bring tents!” Roman objects.

“No, but we can make them. We have blankets and can find some large sticks,”

Virgil’s eyes widen, “You’re kidding right?”

“I’m completely serious. I have read quite a lot about basic survival in the wilderness. I’ll take care of building a shelter and how about the rest of you work on making a fire,”

“Um…I don’t think any of us know how to do that,” you mumble.

“Simple. Find some rocks and a variety of sizes of sticks and logs and we’ll light a match to it,”

“Where are we going to get big logs from?”

“I brought an axe,”

“Excuse me?”

“I like to always be prepared,”

You and Patton set off to get the wood, since surprisingly he knows how to chop things. You find a small tree and he starts cutting it down and you gather some other sticks.

“I’m so sorry this happened honey, I know you were looking forward to this vacation,” he sighs.

“Dad, it’s okay,” you smile. “I’m still having fun and we’ll still be able to go to the cabin tomorrow, right?”

“I hope so, kiddo,”

When you go to meet everyone else, Logan and Roman have created an extravagant campsite. Roman insisted on making it look amazing even though Logan was only concerned about the essentials, but it certainly paid off. There’s a few mini tents set up and the start of a small fire.

You and Patton lay down the logs you cut on top of the kindling and help the others finish setting everything up. Remus refused to help make a tent since he wants to sleep straight on the dirt, Janus is starting to look a bit uncomfortable, and Virgil looks very uneasy.

“Hope you’re happy, Janus. We could literally die out here,” Virgil sneers.

“I’m actually…not,”

“Well…good!”

Janus winces, “I didn’t mean to ruin everyone’s vacation. I just thought it would be a little funny…”

You walk over to him and sit next to him, giving him a smile, “It _was_ funny. But I’m glad you’re apologizing, I know you don’t do that much,”

“Who said I was apologizing? I’m just sick of seeing everybody upset,”

“Sure,”

“Alright everybody!” Patton shouts, getting everyone’s attention. “We’re all set up and got our fire! You know what that means!”

Virgil shakes his head vigorously, “Oh no, please, no-“

“CAMPFIRE SONG!!” Patton grins. “ _Let's gather 'round the campfire, and sing our campfire song! Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song!_ ”

“You’re going to wake up bears of something!”

“ _And if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong_! _But it'll help if you just sing along!_ ”

Roman and Remus join in, “ _C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song! And if you don’t think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong! But it'll help if you just sing along!_ ”

You nudge Logan and Janus, “You gonna join?”

“ _Of course,_ ” Janus rolls his eyes.

“You know I don’t sing, especially not ridiculous songs like this,” Logan reminds you.

“Come on, please?”

All of you stare at him, “Fine. Just this once,”

Everyone joins in this time, the night completely quiet except for your voices, “ _C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song! And if you don’t think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong! But it'll help if you just sing along!_ ”


	37. Sunset (Logan x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan takes you to see a sunset.

“We’re almost there, darling,” Logan says, holding your hand as you climb the mountain.

“This better be worth it,” you laugh.

You’ve been hiking for probably over an hour now, and it’s getting a bit chilly. The trees are still tall enough that you can’t see much, but you can tell the sun is getting lower and lower.

Logan promised this place has the best view of the sunset in your area, and it’s high enough that you can see almost the entire sky. You’ve been talking about how much you want to see a sunset for weeks, without all the houses and buildings blocking the view, so of course he wanted to find somewhere perfect.

“Oh my gosh,” you gasp as the trees get farther apart and you can see the colors. You run out to the cliff, taking in the horizon. It’s a beautiful blend of pinks and purples, with some orange, deep red, and yellow woven between. The light blue of the day is nearly gone and a few thin clouds stretch across.

Logan comes up behind you and gently rubs your arms, “Are you alright, sweetheart?”

“I’ve never seen the sky look like this,” your eyes start to water a bit. “It’s...amazing,”

He wraps his arms around your waist and rests his chin on your shoulder, “It is, isn’t it?” He presses his lips to your neck and takes your hand again, bringing you farther away from the edge.

“I’m not gonna fall off,” you sigh, rolling your eyes as he pulls you back onto his lap.

“You can never be too careful,”

He holds you tight while you stare, unable to get enough. The remaining sliver of the sun makes everything it touches sparkle, and the colors continue to blend and fade into each other.

“Do you know what causes all those colors?” he asks. You shake your head. “It’s quite fascinating. You see, sunlight bounces off of air molecules during the day as well, but the wavelengths that reach your eyes during the day are predominantly blue-“ he stops.

You look up at him, “Yes?”

“I apologize, I didn’t mean to ruin the moment with random information,”

“No, no, I wanna hear it!” you insist, leaning into him again.

“Alright,” he continues, “Essentially, the lower angle of the sun during evenings and early mornings causes the light to hit more air molecules and create more variety of wavelengths, which in turn causes more colors to reach your eyes,”

“That’s really cool,” you smile. “You’re so smart, Lo,”

“Well,” he chuckles. “Thank you, darling,”

“Of course,” you take his face in your hands and kiss him.

“I love you,” he whispers, wrapping his arms even tighter around you.

“I love you too,”


	38. Stitched Up (Virgil x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil helps fix your favorite sweatshirt.

You frantically search the house, extremely confused about why you can’t find it. You _always_ leave your favorite hoodie on the chair of your room, but it wasn’t there today. You’ve checked the closet, all the drawers, the laundry, the floor. It’s nowhere to be seen.

Until you see Remus cutting it up in the kitchen.

“ _What are you doing?!_ ” you scream.

“I needed to test out my new set of knives!” he laughs. “Logan said I couldn’t use them on people, so I thought I’d use them on this,”

“You _know_ that’s my favorite sweatshirt!”

“Do I look like someone who pays attention to who likes wearing what? In my opinion people shouldn’t bother wearing clothes at all!”

“You’re disgusting,” you snatch the hoodie away from him and run down the hall to Virgil’s room. You know he’s fairly decent at sewing since he made his jacket, so hopefully he can do something to help you.

“Who is it?”

“Y/N,”

He opens the door and smiles, “Hey,”

“Hi. Could you help me by any chance?”

“I mean…maybe,” he hesitates.

You let yourself in, “Remus _completely_ destroyed my sweatshirt. He literally tore it up with _knives_ , Virge. _Knives_! Who does that? I mean I guess that’s the kind of thing that’s expected from him, but really? Everyone knows I wear this every day. Why does he have to mess with _my_ stuff?”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but you need to calm down,” he drops his hands on your shoulders.

“Can you fix it?”

“Yeah, I can fix it. I’ve had to fix my own before,”

“What do you mean?”

“I know everyone thought it was just for aesthetics, but the truth is Remus destroyed my hoodie too,”

“He did?”

“Yeah. Thought I might as well make it look cool with some patches,” he shrugs. “I could do that for you too if you want,”

“Really?” he nods. “Oh my gosh thank you!” you hug him.

“Oh…”

You step away, “Sorry,”

“No, no, it’s okay,”

Virgil gets out a box of fabric and lets you choose whatever you like. He has all sorts of patterns and colors and all kinds of thread.

You pick what you want and he immediately gets to work, covering all the holes and stitching everything together. He’s incredibly focused as he works, but he frequently asks you how you’re liking it. You honestly can’t stop smiling. You can’t believe he’s doing all this for you.

“Alright, you ready to try it on?” he asks.

“Yes!!” you squeal, taking it from him and slipping your arms through it.

It’s perfect. Sure, it’s nothing like how it was, but it’s perfect none the less. It looks similar to Virgil’s with a ton of your own flair.

“Do you like it?”

“I love it!” you jump up and down, grabbing bunches of fabric and messing with the hood. “You’re the best,” you wrap your arms around him.

“It was nothing,”

“Shhhh, it’s amazing,”

He smiles, slowly returning the hug.


	39. Kiss Me (Logan x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a summer party with the sides and come to terms with your feelings for Logan.

“Food’s ready everyone!” Patton calls, sliding the last burger onto the serving plate. He’s always been fantastic on the grill, and today he made pretty much everything he knows how. He made burgers, veggie burgers, hot dogs, kabobs, and everything in between.

It’s been a while since you’ve had a fun gathering with the sides, so when he suggested having a summer party in the backyard you all were ecstatic. You’ve all been friends for years, but sadly life gets in the way sometimes and you don’t get to hang out as much anymore.

As much as you’re happy to see everyone there, you can’t help but be extra excited to see Logan. He’s your best friend, and has been through thick and thin. He’s always the first to check in on you and help you out whenever you need it and you truly feel like you can be yourself around him. He lifts you up yet isn’t afraid to be honest with you. He balances you out perfectly.

“Hey guys!” you wave.

“Y/N! So glad you could make it!” Patton runs over and gives you a hug.

Virgil and Janus wave back and Roman and Remus greet you as well.

“Hello,” Logan nods with a smile.

You skip to him as your grin brightens, “Hello,”

“It’s very nice to see you,”

“Of course it is,” you laugh. “It’s nice to see you too. How’ve you been?”

“Very well. Everything appears to be working smoothly. You?”

“I’ve been alright,”

If you’re not mistaken, he’s gotten even more handsome since the last time you saw him. Is that possible?

Wait, what are you _thinking?_

No, no, it’s fine. It’s totally normal to find your friends attractive, right? You’re sure he’d say the same about you, and it wouldn’t be weird at all.

But damn does his smile make your heart flutter, and the way his slightly grown out bangs fall around his forehead gives you an irresistible urge to touch it. As you grab your food together his hand brushes against yours just for a moment, but it sends shivers down your spine for several more. He makes you laugh whether or not he’s trying to and fascinates you with his extensive knowledge on various topics. He makes you happier than anyone on the planet.

But of course none of that really means anything, right? Never mind the fact that since seeing him today you haven’t been able to get the thought of kissing him out of your head, how badly you want to just whisk him away to the side of the house, grab his shirt and make out with him ‘til you can’t breathe.

Alright, maybe that’s not normal.

It’s not like it would ever happen anyway, you’re sure he sees you as just a friend and you’re honestly fine with that. You’d never want to lose your best friend simply because you caught feelings.

As everyone finishes up their meal, you notice Remus running to the porch and shuffling around in a trash bag.

You turn to Logan, “What’s he doing?”

“I’ve found it’s best not to wonder,” he rolls his eyes. “It’s probably nothing of importance… _NO WAIT WATCH OUT!_ ”

Before you know it, you’re completely soaked head to toe and swivel around to see Remus pointing a huge water gun directly at you.

“WATER FIGHT!!” he screeches, pulling out more guns from the bag and tossing them to everyone.

Logan got a bit wet too, but not nearly as much as you, “Oh, Y/N, I’m so sorry, allow me to grab you some towels-“

“No, no, it’s fine, it’s just water,” you glare at Remus. “Hopefully,”

“Neither the color or smell indicate that it’s not,”

You chuckle, grabbing a squirter from the ground, “Come on, help me get back at him,”

“I really shouldn’t, I would prefer to stay as dry as possible,”

“Come _on,_ ” you grab his hand and pull him up. “Please?”

He stares at you helplessly, searching for an excuse but unable to resist, “Alright,”

You smile, grabbing him another gun and racing across the yard.

Patton starts filling up some water balloons while Roman flings them around, no one can tell whose side he’s on because he’s barely hitting anything. Janus is taking advantage of his extra arms by having a super soaker in each and aiming at literally everyone. Virgil has teamed up with you and Logan and focuses everything he’s got on Remus.

“Roman I must say, your aim is absolutely preposterous,” Logan comments.

“Oh, would _you_ like to try it? I highly doubt you could do any better,”

“Actually, yes,” he grins, taking a water balloon and throwing it directly at Remus’s face.

Everyone’s mouth falls open.

“Where’d you learn how to do that?” Roman gasps, completely baffled.

“It’s not too difficult, just a few physics calculations and some practice,”

“Can you show me?” you ask, taking another balloon and squinting your eye towards Remus.

“Of course,” he places his hands on your shoulders and straightens out your stance. You desperately hope he doesn’t notice you stiffening and holding your breath from his touch. “The key is to have your arm in line with your eyesight. Even when you pull it back, if you’re not focused the follow through won’t work,”

You nod, gulping a bit and trying not to shake.

“Okay, now try it. It’s alright if you don’t hit him immediately,” his palm stays on your back as you throw it, hitting Remus’s leg.

“I hit him!” you squeal.

“Wonderful! Now we just have to work on aiming a bit higher-“ he steps in front of you as Remus darts a balloon back in your direction. His shirt gets drenched and Remus cackles.

“Oh no, Logan-“

His expression isn’t angry surprisingly. Instead, there’s a fire in his eyes that you’ve never seen before, the face of someone genuinely having fun.

He smirks at you, the way he always does when the gears are turning in his brain.

“Patton, can I see that?” he points towards the hose he’s been using to fill the balloons. Patton nods and Logan gets to work, using all your water guns to build a big canon and positioning it towards Remus. He turns it up to the highest pressure possible and blasts him.

It doesn’t hurt him of course, and even if it did he probably wouldn’t care. He merely falls back laughing, rolling around on the ground and covering himself with dirt and grass.

“Wow,” you sigh, eyes wide.

“You did ask me to help you get back at him, did you not?”

“I most certainly did,”

“Well,” he sets everything down. “I hope I delivered,”

“You did…” your gaze is locked on him. Who knew such a silly water war could make you so much more in love with him, especially with the way his wet shirt clings to him and the droplets on his glasses-

“Are you quite alright?” Logan inquires, concerned.

“Mhmmm,”

“Who wants to make some s’mores?” Patton calls, snatching some firewood. Everyone agrees so he gets it started, wanting to give it time to turn into hot coals. He grabs some crackers, chocolate, and marshmallows from inside and some sticks.

Logan gets towels for everyone and tenderly wraps one around your shoulders. The dampness is still cold, but the sweet gesture warms you up a bit.

Would it be crazy if you told him how you’ve been feeling tonight? Would it be completely irresponsible to flirt with him a bit? It feels wrong, but it feels more right than wrong. You just _know_ he’s the one you’re meant to be with. You can’t imagine yourself with anyone else. He’s your best friend after all, and you’re sure any future partner you could ever have would be threatened by how close you are anyway. If you simply dated each other that wouldn’t be a problem.

But you’re terrified. You can feel your heart pulsing through your fingertips as you hold the marshmallow over the coals. The hot flames make your face burn and you can’t tell the difference between your sweat and the water covering you from earlier. You grow quiet, and Logan notices.

“Is there something wrong?”

Thankfully the other sides are engaged in their own conversation, so they don’t put any attention on you.

“I’m fine, just a bit tired,” you say, pulling your marshmallow away and squishing it between your graham crackers and chocolate.

“Did I mention that you look exquisite today?”

You almost choke on your sandwich, “What?”

“And I assure you our little water detour didn’t change that,”

“Oh, um,” you wipe your mouth with a napkin. “Thank you. You look really good too,”

“I hope that’s alright for me to say, please forgive me if I’ve crossed a line,”

“No!” you shake your head a bit too hard. “I mean, it’s fine. You can say that as much as you want, if that is what you want. Of course you don’t have to,”

_Shit._

A smile tugs at his lips, as if he’s actually charmed by your bumbling, “Would you care to go inside? I believe Patton has quite a few card and board games if you’re interested,”

You nod. It’s getting a bit chilly outside anyway, and maybe being alone with him will settle your nerves a bit. Your newly discovered feelings for him aside, he’s always the one person who makes you most comfortable.

He grabs the checkers and sets it up on the table next to the couch, “You can go first,”

You move your first piece and the game begins. He doesn’t hold back of course, he’s not the type to let anyone win on purpose, but he doesn’t rub it in your face either. He makes you smile the entire time and you almost forget how anxious you were before.

That is, until the game finishes and it all comes rushing back. He won, and he looks absolutely adorable. Your stomach is in knots and you just want to look at him this satisfied forever.

“Hey, Logan?”

“Yes?”

“Do you ever wonder if we’d work well in a relationship? Like a romantic one?”

“I…” he considers it, his cheeks flushing a deep pink. “I can’t say I’ve never contemplated the idea. Why do you ask?”

“I was just wondering,” you shrug it off, assuming he’ll want to move on from the topic.

“I think we would,” he says confidently, yet still not able to meet your eyes. “If I’m being completely honest, which I assure you I am, I’ve thought about it many times,”

Your heart pounds in your chest.

“You’re wonderful, Y/N. I admire everything about you. You’re everything I want and value in both a friend and a partner, and I daresay even more. If you ever wanted to escalate our relationship to a deeper level, I would oblige immediately. I truly would,”

You don’t really know what to say. He just confessed his affections for you better than you ever could’ve, and quite frankly you don’t think you could top it. It feels like your heart is beating faster and slower at the same time, the relief of knowing and the panic of what happens next. Obviously he wants you to say yes, right?

But all you can think about is how much you want his lips on yours.

You meet his gaze, “If you don’t kiss me right this second I swear I’ll strangle you,”

“I’m sorry?”

“I love you. It took me a long time to realize, but I know it now. I love you,” you release all the nervous energy. “Now _please_ just kiss me,”

“I…I love you too,” his eyes dart around your face and his grin lights up. It’s as if he can’t take you all in not matter how hard he tries. Nothing in the universe could ever compare to you or what he feels for you.

He kisses you gently at first, resting his hand on your neck. His lips taste like chocolate from the s’mores and they’re perfectly warm.

He pulls away, “Is this okay? Is this what you want?”

“Oh my gosh yes _please_ _don’t stop_ ,” you pull him back to you, wrapping your arms around him and kissing him harder. He becomes more self-assured as you go, running his fingers through your hair and holding your waist to bring you closer.

He apologizes when his glasses hit you, but you don’t care. All you can focus on is the fact that his body is on yours and you’re finally kissing the love of your life.

After a while you fall back on the cushions breathless. Logan props himself up on his elbows and grasps your hands, holding them to his cheeks. You smile up at him, giggling a bit.

“I can’t believe we waited so long to do this,” he says, kissing your palm.

You smirk, “Well let’s not wait to do it again,”


	40. Go to Bed (Logan x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You stay up really late working and Logan wants you to get some rest.

Logan very rarely wakes up in the middle of the night, but he senses something’s different. He turns his head to the other side of the bed to find you’re not there, and it’s nearly 3am. You’d said you had work to finish and you’d be up soon, but you never came. All he can hope is that you’re at least getting some sleep on the couch.

He quietly steps down the stairs and there you are, wide awake and staring at your computer screen. Your typing is slow and dragging, but you’re focused. You don’t even notice he’s there at first.

“Darling?”

You look up, “Oh hi,”

“Why are you still up?”

“I told you, I have work to do,”

He sighs, sitting down beside you, “I understand that, but you also need rest,”

“I’m fine. I’ll be up soon,”

“You said that several hours ago, sweetheart,” he takes your hands off the keyboard. “Work is important, but so is your health. Please come,”

You shake your head and pull your hands away, “I just need to finish this. I won’t be able to relax until I do,”

There’s nothing else he can say that would change your mind. Your eyes stay glued to the screen, glazed but not budging.

“Please darling, go to bed,” he tries one more time.

“Make me,” you huff.

“Well…if that’s what you want,” He closes your laptop and tosses it onto the cushion next to you.

“Hey!” you object. Logan lifts you up in one swift motion, holding you tight against him. “Logan please put me down, I promise I’ll sleep soon!”

“I’m doing this for your own good,” he kisses your cheek. “You need to rest,”

“Ugh,” you mumble into his shoulder. As much as you were set on getting work done tonight, it’s hard to be mad at him for caring about your wellbeing this much.

He notices you’ve stopped squirming but keeps holding you close until you reach your room. He sets you down gently and starts taking off your top.

“I thought you said you wanted me to sleep?” you tease.

His face flushes pink, “I-I did,” he tosses it in the laundry and pulls a pajama shirt over your head. You kick off your pants and pull on some soft pajama bottoms as well.

“I mean, we don’t _have to_ sleep,” you smirk, but your yawn breaks it instantly.

He chuckles and kisses your forehead, “Not tonight, darling,”

He picks you up again and plops you on the bed, covering you in blankets.

“Warm enough?”

You nod, and he slides in next to you. His arms wrap around you firmly, as if you’re going to try to escape.

“I’m not going to leave,” you roll your eyes.

“Because I’m right? You need sufficient rest?”

“No, because I’m comfortable,” you laugh, nuzzling your nose into his chest.

“But I _am_ right,”

“Yeah, yeah, you are,”


	41. Dance Lessons (Logan x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman has been teaching you how to dance and Logan gets a bit jealous.

You’re definitely getting better, at least that’s what Roman tells you (and also Patton if he’s in the room). You’ve been tripping over your feet way less and your endurance is up. But you’re still not great, and Roman’s dramatic and over-the-top style isn’t easy to live up to.

When Roman offered to teach you how to dance a couple weeks ago, you didn’t think it would be this difficult. It’s fun for sure, but you thought he was just going to show you a simple waltz or those silly square dances middle school kids learn in gym class.

Let’s just say you underestimated him.

Roman is well versed in several classical and modern dances, especially ones with complex footwork. You still don’t understand how he moves his feet like that and how he expects you to follow him, plus most dances require you to go in the opposite direction which only trips you up further. He also loves to throw in random spins and dips that catch you off guard.

You asked Roman if you could have a slightly shorter lesson today though, so hopefully you won’t get too frustrated. It’s date night with your boyfriend Logan tonight, and you don’t want to miss a minute. You thought about inviting him to see you dance, but you don’t think he’d really be interested. Your lessons are usually while he’s working anyway, so you’re honestly not sure you’ve even mentioned it. Nevertheless, you’re finishing up and you told Logan you’d meet him in his room in twenty minutes.

“Let’s go through it one more time,” Roman says, taking your hands.

You nod, fixing your posture. He takes a few steps forward and you take a few steps back, then you swing left to right. He releases one of your hands and you walk around each other, your feet tapping and sliding on the floor. He takes it again and spins you around, and when you get tangled in his arms you see none other than Logan watching you from the door.

“Logan!” you smile, pulling Roman off you. “What are you doing here?”

“I finished my work early and Patton told me where I might find you. Am I interrupting something?”

“Not at all, we were almost done anyway,” you shake your head. “Roman’s just been giving me dance lessons,”

“Has he now?”

“Jealous, nerd?” Roman laughs.

“Of your dancing? Absolutely not,” Logan smirks, moving towards you. “I’ll show you how it’s done,”

“You…you dance?” you cock your head.

“Surprised, darling?” he interlaces his fingers with yours and rests his other hand on your waist.

“Y-yeah,” you gulp. Even though you’ve been together for a while, this feels different. It’s not like he hasn’t touched you before, quite the contrary actually, but the heat in your cheeks makes it like the first time.

Roman backs away still snickering and turns some music on.

Logan pulls you closer to him and begins swaying you back and forth. You’re not sure which kind of dance he’s doing, but it doesn’t seem to matter. He moves his body with you and steps between and around your own feet so you can’t trip over him. You can hear his heartbeat, almost louder than the music. It keeps you grounded even if you get off tempo.

He spins you away from him and runs his hands down your shoulders back to your fingers, taking a few steps sideways and then turning you back to face him.

You can’t help but grin as you continue to dance around each other, pacing towards and away and smoothly gliding your arms.

“Roman has certainly taught you well,”

“And who taught you?”

“I researched and learned it myself. Classical dance is a valuable skill to have,”

“I never would’ve thought you’d say that,”

He spins you again and one hand lands on your lower back, “There is great knowledge to be found in art, darling,”

He brings his other hand to your cheek as if he’s about to kiss you, but instead lifts you up in the air.

You see Roman’s shocked face in your peripheral vision as he sets you down, “You had to rub it in his face, huh?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he keeps you close at his side. “Although I will say one of my favorite past times is being able to outdo Roman in every way possible,”

Roman stomps over, “How the _fuck_ did you do that?”

“I assume you know how body movement works Roman, do I need to explain that to you?”

“Wha-“

“See you later!” you smile, gripping Logan’s arm as you walk out. “Logan?”

“Yes darling?”

“Were you jealous of Roman?”

“Of course not,” he pulls you closer. “I know who’s mine,”

A grin tugs at your lips, “It’s okay if you were,”

“If I was, then I assure you I’m not anymore,”

You lean on him giggling, “Whatever you say,”


	42. The Wedding (Logan x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You attend Janus and Patton's wedding and some things get said.

You’re so happy for them. The smiles on both of their faces as they kiss really says it all, it’s everything you’ve ever wanted for them. They both look so excited and handsome, and you don’t think you’ve ever seen Janus so cheerful. They’re truly meant for each other, even though it took them a while to realize.

You’re standing next to the other sides and they’re all having very different reactions. Roman has a few tears running down his cheeks, Virgil has the slightest smirk across his lips, and Remus is clapping and cheering.

Logan you can’t really read, he looks happy, but there’s something else. Something deep in his eyes, something longing.

Or maybe that’s just what you wish you could see.

Weddings always seem to bring about thoughts about people’s own love lives, and you’re no exception. You’ve been crushing on Logan for what feels like forever, but you’ve never made a move or told him about it. You can’t help but imagine what it would be like if you were up there with him, vowing to spend your lives together. You’re not even sure if he’d date you, let alone marry you, yet it never hurts to daydream…

“Are you alright?” Logan must’ve noticed you zoned out.

You blink a few times and smile, “Yeah, yeah, I’m good,”

The happy couple walks back down the aisle towards the reception room and the other sides start to follow.

“May I?” Logan holds out his arm to you.

You nod and hang onto him, following the others.

It’s just a simple act of politeness, but your heart pounding in your chest says otherwise. He looks fantastic in a suit and being so close to him gives you chills, all you can hope is that you can get through this night and still be able to breathe.

You can’t imagine him ever being this crazy about you, even if he does possess _some_ feelings for you. It seems silly to wish for some insane romantic time tonight, especially since you’re supposed to be focused on the literal _marriage_ that just happened. You’re just going to have to ignore how ridiculously hot he is for a few hours. No problem.

Logan lets you go to help with the music and lights, and the party starts. Everyone rushes to congratulate Janus and Patton, then flock to the dance floor and food tables.

You grab a slice of cake and take a seat, not quite ready to talk to a bunch of people yet. Of course you know quite a lot of the people here, but there’s still some you don’t and honestly small talk isn’t really your favorite thing.

“Enjoying your cake?” Logan settles down next to you.

“Please don’t tell me you came all the way over here to lecture me on how unhealthy it is,”

“What? Of course not,” he takes a bite of his own. “Indulging in sweets on occasion within moderation can have a variety of benefits for your mental and emotional well-being,”

“Ah, good to know,”

“Do you…” he hesitates. “Do you really think that’s all I do? Lecture people about bad habits?”

“No! I mean, yeah, you do that a lot, but I was just joking,”

“Well I sincerely apologize regardless,”

“Oh…thank you,” you finish your cake and gaze at the small crowd of people that have gathered in the center of the room, dancing about and having a good time. The music switches between slow and peppy, since no one could decide if slow dancing or mosh pits were better. Remus for one doesn’t seems to care which, he hasn’t stopped twerking since you came in here.

“Marriage is so strange, isn’t it?”

“How so?” you ask.

“Not strange in a negative sense of course, it’s just because it’s so unexplainable. Life is full of figurative twists and turns yet somehow against all odds two people can find each other and decide to stay with each other for the foreseeable future; and they’re so sure about it that they’re willing to make it legally binding. Fascinating,”

“Would you ever do that?” you look up at him. “Get married?”

“I’m not opposed to the idea, but I doubt anyone would want me as a husband,” he chuckles. “I’ve been told I’m not the best romantic,”

“By who, Roman?” you laugh. “He just has extremely high standards for that kind of stuff,”

“I suppose so. What about you?”

 _I would for you_ , your mind echoes, although you could never say it out loud.

“I think so, but I don’t think I’m the greatest quality spouse material either,”

The guests get a bit louder so you go over to see what’s up. Patton and Janus have started doing some toasts, and each of the sides and other close friends are giving short speeches about them. They had asked if you wanted to give one as well, but everything you wanted to say was already covered by the others and you don’t particularly want to talk to a large crowd.

Roman’s speech makes nearly everyone cry, Virgil’s is surprisingly sweet and Remus’s makes everyone laugh.

Logan steps up to the front of the room with a microphone for his, “As many of you know being sentimental is not my strength, but I assure you that this union is a true blessing to this world,” he looks to them. “Patton, you’ve been a dear friend to me for many years, and I know you will be an even better husband. Janus, you’ve changed the lives of not only Patton but all of us, and I’m sure that you will continue to challenge more in this new stage of your life. I wish you both the best,”

Every one claps and cheers and then goes back to dancing and socializing. As much as you’re having fun, after a while you’re a bit exhausted so you stay on the side of the room watching. You don’t want to leave, but this environment is getting overwhelming.

“There’s a spare room down the hall, you know,” Logan comes up behind you, making you jump.

“What?”

“There’s an empty room at this venue that just has extra tables and chairs. You appear a little uneasy so I thought I’d let you know in case you wanted to get away from the noise for a while,”

“Oh my gosh, _yes,_ ” you sigh. He offers you his hand and you take it probably a little too quickly. He takes you down there and shuts the door.

You run over to one of the stacks of chairs and sit on the top one, dangling your legs. The air is a lot cooler in here, most likely because there’s not as much body heat from tons of people. There’s only a couple lights so it’s pretty dim, but not so much that you can’t see everything.

“You don’t have to stay with me,” you say.

“Would you rather me leave?”

“No!” you shake your head. “I just don’t want you to miss the party,”

“I’m sure I won’t be missing anything significant,”

“Were you not having fun?”

“I was enjoying myself yes,” he lets out a breath. “I just feel, at least I think I feel…somewhat out of place,”

“Why?”

“It doesn’t matter,”

“No, no,” you reach out for his hand again. “Tell me,”

He looks into your eyes, searching for something, anything. Answers, something to explain the strange sensation in his heart, “What does love feel like?”

You lean back a bit, not expecting such a question from him, “Well, it’s different for everyone. There’s familial and platonic love of course, but each of those can feel very different from romantic love and other kinds of attraction. Which one do you mean?”

“What Janus and Patton have,” he says it as if it’s some strong force of physics that he can’t wait to understand.

“I mean, even romantic love varies from person to person. Sometimes it feels like a burning passion, and sometimes it feels like they’re the only thing in the world that calms you down. It can feel like a best friend or it can feel like someone you want to learn more and more about every day,”

“So you’ve felt it? Love?”

“I think so, but it’s not really the same when the other person doesn’t love you back,” your eyes fall to the floor.

“Why wouldn’t they love you back?”

“Well sometimes things just don’t work out, sometimes the feeling doesn’t go both ways,” you shrug. “Why are you asking me all this?”

His eyes squint a bit, and he’s silent for a moment.

“I think I feel love,” he finally says.

“You do?”

“I wasn’t sure what it was, but after today and what you said, I’m fairly certain it is,”

“Wow! That’s um…great,” you’re not quite sure what to say. The man you’ve been fantasizing about all evening is talking about feeling true love for the first time, and it’s probably not even for you. “Who’s the lucky one?”

“You,”

It _is_ you?

“What?” you croak.

“I feel love for you,” he coughs. “I mean, I love you. That’s how you phrase it, right?”

“I-“

“I understand if you do not feel it too. You said the person you feel love for does not love you back, correct?”

“Well I…I didn’t know that you loved me back-“

He rests his hand on your knee, “Don’t worry. The knowledge of my feelings shouldn’t get in the way of another. Have you considered asking this person if they also possess feelings for you?”

“What? Logan no-“ Does he really not get it?

Without giving a second thought, you throw your arms around his neck and pull him closer to you, smashing your lips onto his. His are stiff but soon soften, and you can practically feel him realizing what’s going on. His hand slides up a bit and grips your thigh and the other strokes your face ever so softly.

You separate slightly, just enough that you can see his expression.

“Ah. So I’m the one you thought didn’t love you back,” he grins.

“Yeah…”

“I think I like it, this love concept,” he licks his lips. “I see what all the fuss is about now,”

“It is pretty cool I guess,” you giggle.

He leans in again and steals another kiss, “I like those too,”

“We can definitely do more of that,”

“Let’s go then,” he grabs your legs and wraps them around his torso, holding onto you tight.

You grip onto him for dear life as he lifts you off the stack of chairs, “Wait where are we going?”

He opens the door and goes back down the hall, running into the others.

“Logan? What’s going on?” Roman asks.

“Isn’t it obvious? He’s kidnapping Y/N,” Virgil rolls his eyes.

“What?!”

“Nah, we’re just gonna go makeout!” you call, and their shocked faces are the last thing you see as you turn the corner.

Before you know it you’re in the backseat of Logan’s car with his lips on yours again. For a guy who just came to terms with his feelings he’s an unbelievable kisser, and honestly _you_ haven’t even fully comprehended what’s happening. You’re just going with the flow, and neither of you can get enough.

He doesn’t seem to get bored of even the smallest things, kissing your lips, holding your face and your hands. He takes his time, he’s nervous and a bit unsure of how everything’s supposed to work but he’s determined to make you feel loved.

And you _do_.

You never would’ve thought you’d be pressed against the seat of Logan Sanders’ car by the end of tonight, but here you are, and you’re not complaining.

“Is this okay?” he stops. “People who love each other do this, correct?”

You run your fingers through his hair, “Yeah, this is what people who love each other do,” you smile.

“Remarkable,” his knuckles glide along your jaw. “We should do this every day then,”

“Definitely,”

He starts kissing you again, this time trailing down your neck.

You look out the window and see some movement outside. It’s dark out so you’re not sure, but it looks like people are walking towards you.

“Logan, wait,” you gently push him off of you.

“What’s wrong?”

Roman, Remus, and Virgil approach the car.

“What do you guys think you’re doing? Janus and Patton just left for their honeymoon and we need to help clean up!” Roman scolds.

“I think they were _fucking,_ ” Remus snickers.

“No we weren’t! Not yet- I mean, no! Not at all!” you stammer.

Virgil huffs, “You guys have been making heart eyes at each other all night, am I really the only one who’s not surprised?”

“ _Yes_ , Virgil, you _are!_ ” Roman growls. “Look, I don’t _care_ what you guys wanna do later, can you at _least_ help pack up the leftover food and the sound stuff?”

“Of course, Roman,” Logan nods, opening the door.

They all head back inside, you and Logan close behind hand in hand.

“I feel kinda bad for ditching everyone, we didn’t even get to see them leave,” you say.

“They’re be back in a couple weeks, darling, it’ll be alright,”

You stop and whip your head towards him, “What did you just call me?”

“Darling. Would you rather me not give you nicknames? I’m so sorry-“

You cut him off with a kiss, “No, no, it’s sweet. I like it,” you smile.

“ _Are you guys serious?!_ ”


	43. Too Bad (Remus x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You assure Remus that you still like him despite who he is, and you have some fun together.

Remus hasn’t been himself the last few days, and it’s starting to weird you out. He barely comes out of his room, and when he does he’s not nearly as gross and unpredictable. He hasn’t pulled any pranks, hasn’t dug through the trash, and has only made _three_ sex jokes (that’s not a lot for him). There’s definitely something wrong, and you want to find out what it is.

“Remus?” you call, knocking on the door. “Is it okay if I come in?”

He doesn’t respond, but you’re sure he knows it’s you and there’s very little you haven’t already walked in on him doing, so you open the door.

You never thought you’d ever see him this defeated. The magic from his eyes is all gone, and the endearing grin he usually greets you with is nowhere to be found. You’re not really sure what to do or say. Do you crack a joke? Offer to run something over with a truck? Bully Roman?

“You don’t have to stay,” he croaks. “I’ll be back to my normal self soon, not that the other sides would want that…”

“Oh come on, Remus, you know they’ve been working hard to come around,” you smile. “Besides, I’ll always hang around you no matter what,”

“You don’t have to pretend to like me, I know no one really does,”

“ _I do_ , Remus. _I do_ ,” you huff. You can’t believe he actually thinks you don’t care about him. “Who was always there for you when Janus and the others were trying to hide you? Oh yeah, it was me,”

“But-“

“You really think I would’ve been your best friend all these years if I hated you?”

There’s silence for a moment.

“Why do you make me feel this way?” he mumbles, half hoping you won’t hear.

“What do you mean?”

“You deserve better than me. I’m not worthy of being loved. But it would break me if you ever left,”

“Remus, you’re talking even more nonsense than normal,” you grab his hand. “Come on, let’s go do something to get your mind of it. We could try that sponge cake recipe with moldy sponges in it? OH- and Roman just built a new castle in the mindscape, we could go burn it down? Oh and did you hear about-“

“Y/N, no,” he cuts you off. “Don’t you get it? You shouldn’t be like this. I made you like this. I’ve corrupted you,”

“It’s not your fault I like a lot of your crazy ideas,”

“Yes, _it is_. Being the monster in the back of Thomas’s mind is my job, not yours. I can’t handle it anymore, knowing my feelings for you have probably ruined you forever,”

“You have feelings for me?”

“It doesn’t matter anyway, I’ve been trying to get rid of them,”

“I- Why would you-“ he can’t even look into your eyes. “Remus, you don’t even sound like yourself. When have you ever cared about what things you want and feel? You’ve never tried to restrict them before,”

“I suppose…”

“And for what, you think it’s your fault I like you? I mean I guess I can’t really refute _that_ ,”

He chuckles, “I _am_ pretty smoking hot,”

“Exactly. Now quit moping around and come ruin someone’s day with me,” you pull him up off his bed and run out the door before he can object. “So what do you want to do?”

“I liked the moldy sponges idea,” he smirks.

You get to work immediately. You do your best to make the cake look like an actual cake in order to trick the other sides and adding a bunch of spices and flavors to cover up the smell. Remus slowly starts to act like his normal self again, making ridiculous suggestions and disgusting jokes every other minute. He’s finally having fun, and it’s even better that it’s with you.

You call in the sides when it’s done, cutting up some slices and giving one to each of them. Remus hides in the fridge, otherwise they’d never eat it if they knew he was involved.

“Don’t you want some, Logan?” you ask after he pushes the plate away.

“No thank you. Far too unhealthy,”

“Says the guy who practically drank an entire jar of Crofter’s this morning,” Janus sneers.

“That’s entirely different!”

Patton cringes a bit, “Um, what flavor is this, Y/N?”

“Cinnamon swirl, chocolate, oh, and moldy sponges,”

Everyone spits it out.

“How dare you convince me to eat this garbage!” Roman screeches.

Remus comes into the room maniacally laughing.

“Ah, of course it was your idea,”

“Actually it wasn’t, but I did add a few details,”

They all leave the room fuming and nauseous.

“Too bad we couldn’t fool Logan, we almost got all of them,” you sigh, gazing at the untouched slice.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got another idea to embarrass him,” he winks.

-

A few hours later when everyone’s sitting in the living room, Remus runs in holding one of Logan’s ties.

“Hey Logan, you left this in my room,” Remus cackles.

“Preposterous. I keep all my clothes incredibly organized, there’s no way it would ever come into your possession,”

“Interesting, then why was it on my floor?”

Your hand flies to your mouth, trying to muffle your laugh.

“Logan- were you- what were you- with my _brother?_ ” Roman stammers.

“I assure you he’s lying,” Logan continues attempting to brush it off.

“Lying in my _bed!_ ” Remus wheezes, and you finally lose it.

Janus rolls his eyes, “Will you two shut up, lying jokes are _my_ thing,”

Remus throws the tie at Logan, “Feel free to drop by again sometime, teach,”

Logan’s face flushes red and you chase after Remus back into his room and slam the door. You both burst out laughing, so hard you’re rolling on the floor and can barely catch your breath.

“Feel better now?”

“I do,” he grins.

“Don’t you dare ever get that boring again, you hear me?”

He steals a kiss from your lips, “Never.”


	44. Holiday Chaos (Remus x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman likes to celebrate the holidays way too early, so naturally you and Remus set out to mess it up.

You wake up to Remus violently shaking you, ripping off your covers and the curtains on the windows.

“Geez, Remus, am I not allowed to sleep in a bit?” you groan, slowly sitting up.

“No,” he cackles. “We have things to do today,”

You rub your eyes and yawn, “Can it not wait?”

“Well if you won’t help me, I’m sure Janus will,”

Well damn, there’s only one thing that Remus does that Janus would be willing to pitch in on.

Sabotage.

Specifically any sabotage regarding ruining Roman’s day.

Remus can tell you’ve caught on from your expression and starts laughing even more, “Halloween _just_ ended and Roman already wants to make the entire mind palace a Christmas wonderland. Thought we could have a bit of fun,”

“Alright,” you grin.

After you get dressed, you run down to the living room. It’s still quite dark out, not even Virgil or Logan are up at this ghastly hour.

_This better be worth losing sleep._

You get to work, bouncing ideas off of each other and messing with everything you can. Remus tampers with the Christmas lights so when they turn on they’ll explode, fills hot chocolate packets with dirt, and covers the tree Roman bought with blood (you’ve realized it’s best to not ask where he gets it from). You replace the cookie icing with paint, max out all the speaker settings so when someone turns on Christmas music it’ll break everyone’s ears, and add a rotten smell to all the candles.

Remus uses some of his creative magic to make the Santa and elves figures come alive and move around, hoping they’ll scare the living shit out of everyone. They’re more funny than scary in your opinion, but you doubt anyone else will share your opinion.

As the sunrise starts shining through the windows, it’s only a matter of time before the other sides wake up. You grab some breakfast and lean against Remus on the couch.

“They could’ve completely avoided this if Roman didn’t try to celebrate the holidays so damn early,” you chuckle.

“No, I wanted to ruin his day today anyway, it just happened to be easier because of that,” he says completely seriously, although you can’t tell for a moment.

“You’re fucking weird, you know that?”

“No more than you, rat cakes,”

He leans in to kiss you, but is stopped by a scream from the kitchen.

“ _SPIDERS!!!_ ” Patton screeches.

Oh yeah. You forgot you filled all the cupboards with those.

What? They were left over from Halloween. You weren’t just going to waste them.

Logan comes down shortly after, and stops in his tracks. His eyes immediately dart to you two.

He pushes up his glasses and sighs, “I suppose we were due for another day like this. We can never go more than a month without you two-“

Another scream, this time from Roman.

“ _WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CHRISTMAS TREE?!_ ”

“It needed some…decoration,” Remus smirks.

“I was going to decorate it _today!_ ”

“Great, what’s going on now?” Virgil and Janus emerge from their rooms.

Roman huffs, turning around and stomping back to his room. He returns shortly with the lights.

“You may have ruined everything brother, but I kept these in my room so you couldn’t ruin _one thing!_ ”

Remus’s face falls to your neck, muffling his snickering. Roman is an incredibly deep sleeper, he really thought no one could ever get in there without him knowing?

He starts hanging them up, string them all over the walls, “I insist that you allow me _some_ Christmas cheer,”

“I understand that you’re upset, but you do realize its November, right?” Logan points out.

Roman glares at him, making it clear he doesn’t care.

“There,” he stands back, admiring his work. He holds the on button in his hand, ready to press it.

“It’s crooked,” Janus sneers.

“ _Shut up!_ ” he turns them on.

Immediately, there’s loud booms filling the air. Sparks and smoke are everywhere, and the fire alarms start blaring.

Roman stands there defeated, unable to move as the chaos unfolds.

You and Remus can’t stop laughing, rolling on the floor and completely losing your composture. Everyone’s already losing their minds, and it’s not even 9 AM yet.

It was worth it. Definitely worth it.


	45. Love Meter (Virgil x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman can sense the strong emotions between you and Virgil...and he can't keep his mouth shut.

It takes everything in Roman not to scream at you.

It’s not that he doesn’t like you, he considers you a friend, but he is _sick and tired_ of feeling all your love for Virgil and watching you _not do anything about it._

Not that Virgil’s any better. Both of you are awful at not just making the first move, but making any move at all. You’re making eyes at each other 24/7 when the other isn’t looking and you spend tons of time together already, how can you not see it?

You’re sitting on the couch next to Virgil, watching a movie with all the sides. You’re close, but not close enough for it to be awkward.

Gosh do you wish you could just kiss him right now…

No. You can’t. You can’t risk it. Maybe there’s an itsy bitsy tiny chance he likes you back, but there’s no point in asking. You don’t want things to be weird between you.

You look over to the other side of the couch, to see Roman glaring at you. Well, not quite glaring, but definitely staring. Acting like if he blinks he’ll miss something.

“Roman? Are you okay?” you ask.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he throws off his blanket and heads to the kitchen, and you shrug, assuming he was just hungry.

But then he comes running back.

“You know what? _No,_ I’m not fine,” he scolds. “You two have been in love for _months_ now. You know I can sense that, right? Can’t you just kiss already?”

It takes you a moment to process. I mean sure, you knew Roman could sense people’s emotions, but you didn’t think he could sense stupid little crushes. Well, it’s not just a stupid little crush, but still.

“Roman! You know we don’t embarrass the kiddos like that!” Patton frowns at him.

Logan swallows back a chuckle, “It’s not like it wasn’t obvious even without Roman’s abilities. Their body language and mannerisms around each other made their feelings incredibly apparent,”

Your face grows hot, refusing to look at Virgil. Your eyes are glued to the floor, and you’re too panicked to move.

“Oooh! Let’s just shove them in a closet so they can work it out! 7 minutes in heaven anyone?” Remus cackles, grabbing both your shirt collars.

“What’s 7 minutes in heaven?” Patton looks at Roman. “I want to play!”

“ _CAN EVERYONE SHUT UP?!_ ” Virgil shouts.

You finally look at him.

He grabs your hand and takes you to his room, leaving the other sides behind in shock.

“I’m so sorry,” he runs a hand through his hair. “I wanted to tell you, but I didn’t think you liked me back. And I guess even though that was a really messed up thing Roman did, at least I know now,”

“Yeah…”

“So…it’s true? I didn’t mean to assume, I know Roman’s love-meter or whatever isn’t always accurate-“

You press your lips to his cheek.

“Oh. Okay,” he smiles.


	46. Sleep Well, Babe (Remy/Sleep x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy helps you get some sleep.

You didn’t really want your boyfriend to come over today, but alas, he insisted.

You feel like shit, and you can barely function and do basic tasks. You told him you were in a bad mood, but he’s on his way over anyway.

You hear the door unlock, and before you know it Remy is plopped down next to you.

“What’s the issue, babe?” he asks, taking a sip of his drink.

“I’m fine, I just don’t want to talk to people right now,” you sigh.

He turns your face toward him, “Damn, you look awful,”

“Gee, thanks,”

“Have you _seen_ those eye bags? They should be designer,”

“You’re not helping,” you cross your arms over your chest, sinking into the couch.

“Sorry babe,” he swings an arm around your shoulders. “Seriously though, what’s up?”

You squirm in his embrace, “I told you I’m _fine_. I just haven’t been sleeping well,”

“Babe. You _know_ I can help with that. Why didn’t you call me sooner?”

“Because I’ve already tried everything you’ve told me to do, and nothing works. I’ve tried tea, music, white noise, changing the room temperature, getting off my phone…nothing works,”

“It’s because I wasn’t here, babe. Come on,” he takes your hand and helps you stand up. “Go get some comfy clothes on and all that. I’ll stay with you tonight,”

“Don’t you have stuff to do?”

“That can wait. It’s important you get some rest,”

“When’s the last time _you_ got some rest?”

“We’re talking about _you_ , not me, babe,”

“Whatever,” you roll your eyes, going to your room.

When you’re all ready and settled under your covers, Remy lies down beside you. He does anything you like that calms you, playing with your hair, rubbing your back, giving you kisses and cuddles. He doesn’t stop until he’s sure you’re asleep, and even then he doesn’t so you stay that way.

“Sleep well, babe,”


	47. Distance (Patton x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your childhood best friend you met at a summer camp crosses your mind again.

The door shuts, and you let out a long awaited breath.

It wasn’t any different than a normal day. You got up. You went to work. And now you’re home.

But every day it hurts more and more, the constant strain of being an adult and having to abandon your dreams for more “productive” activities. Your life feels empty, like something is missing.

You slump on the couch and glance at the shelf, pictures lined up in no particular order. Family and friends occupy the frames, and one of them has a group picture of the summer camp you went to when you were younger.

You hoist yourself up, walking over and grabbing the latter. Everyone’s smiling, sweaty and dirty, and you get a laugh out of your younger self’s chubby cheeks and toothy grin.

You look at the little boy next to you. Patton Sanders was his name.

 _Is_ , you correct yourself. He’s still around, even though you don’t talk anymore.

It’s not that anything happened. You just, grew apart. You connected so well as kids at that camp, becoming best friends basically on the first day. After it was over you talked on the phone almost every day throughout middle school, high school around once a week, but after that, the contact lessened. With college and jobs and whatnot, you simply stopped talking as much.

And now you can’t remember the last time you called him.

_“Are you okay?” you plopped down on the bench next to the boy you saw crying._

_He sniffled, looking at you, “Yeah, I’m fine,”_

_“Hi fine, I’m Y/N!”_

_His tears stopped almost as if by command, and he stared at you._

_Then he burst out laughing, “You like dad jokes too?”_

_“What do you mean? I’m not a dad,” you shook your head._

_“Oh. Sorry. One of the big kids told me that’s what my jokes are called,”_

_“Did the big kids make you cry?” you cocked your head._

_“No, I was just feeling sad,” another tear started to fall despite you lightening his mood._

_“Why?”_

_“I miss home. I’ve never been away from home this long without my parents,”_

_You stood up firmly, your hands on your hips and staring right at him, “Will you quit raining on your own parade? We can do whatever we want here! No parents means no rules!”_

_“I guess so…”_

_“We can play on the playground as long as we want! We don’t have to eat vegetables! We can stay up late!” you didn’t mean to yell at him, you were just excited. “What’s your name anyway?”_

_“Patton,”_

_“Hi Patton,” you grabbed his arm and pulled him up. “C’mon, let’s go explore,”_

_“B-But what if we get lost? What if we get in trouble?”_

_“It’s okay, I’ll be holding your hand the entire time,”_

_And just like that, your hand slid into his, and he didn’t let go for dear life._

_The camp was only for a week, but you spent nearly every minute together. Patton felt safe with you, and you loved hanging out with him. You stuck by him during all the meals and group activities, and your free time too. Fortunately your cabins happened to be next to each other as well, and a couple of the nights you snuck out and just talked for hours on the swing set._

_You’d never had a real best friend before, and neither had he. When your parents came to pick you up you immediately begged them to exchange numbers and emails so you could keep in touch. You houses weren’t extremely far apart, but still a couple cities away, a little over an hour’s drive. You thought you might be able to meet up once in a while, but not often._

You set the picture back down, sighing. Childish memories usually make people happy, so why does this sting so much?

Is this what missing someone feels like? _Really_ missing someone?

You pull out your phone from your pocket and bring up his contact.

You can’t imagine he’d want to hear from you. Why would he? What are you even supposed to say? “Hey man, long time no see”?

Incredibly underwhelming compared to what you want to say.

You want to tell him how much he meant to you all those years. How much it meant for him to talk to you every time you needed it. You told him everything, literally every single detail about your day. You laughed at each other’s dumb jokes. You cried over the phone multiple times, and so did he.

You helped each other with homework that neither of you could understand.

You tried to see each other in person at least once a year.

When you asked him to your school dance and he wasn’t able to make it, he made it up to you by sending you a package full of your favorite things and video calling you for hours.

When his pet dog died, you drove all the way to his house just to give him a hug, even though your parents didn’t like you taking the car without permission.

All you want is to know how he is. You want to know if he’s doing well, if life is treating him alright. Does he have a partner? He must, right? Is he still at the same job? Did he finish his degree?

You press the call button before you can convince yourself out of it.

He picks up surprisingly fast.

“Y/N?”

“Hey, Pat,” you smile at the sound of his voice. “Sorry about this, I’m sure you’re busy,”

“No! Not busy at all,”

“Oh,” you sit back down on the couch. “I know this might sound kind of stupid, but I was just thinking about you today, ya know, wishing we were kids again,”

There’s a silence.

“Pat? You there?”

“Y-yeah, sorry,” nervous laughter muffles his words. “I’ve just been thinking about you too. Coincidence, huh?”

“I just…I feel so bad that we barely talk anymore, ya know? Like you were my best friend for my entire life, how could I lose you like that?” you can’t believe you’re saying all this so freely, but it’s always been like that with him. It’s like you physically can’t hold anything back, even when he’s on the phone miles away.

“You never lost me,”

“What?”

“You never lost me, Y/N. I’ve always thought of you as my best friend no matter how much or little we’re talking. I’ll always wait for you,”

Your eyes water at that last comment. Although it sounded more like a promise.

“You know,” he continues. “While we’re on the subject, I should probably tell you something I should’ve told you a long time ago,”

“Mmhm?”

“Well, I kind of was in love with you, during all that time,”

“Really?”

“Yeah…And if I’m being honest, I think I still am,”

You clap your hand over your mouth and almost drop your phone.

I mean, it’s not like you’re dumb. You knew there was always something there between you, and it certainly wasn’t one sided. But it was something unspoken, something neither of you ever put words to.

And you assumed it faded away along with your friendship.

But after hearing him say that, everything comes flooding back. All the other memories, all the feelings.

At this point you’d just marry him on the spot.

“Y/N? Are you okay?”

You clear your throat, “Yeah, I’m fine,”

“Hi fine, I’m Patton,”

You chuckle, and he laughs right along with you.

“Gosh I wish I could see you right now so I can say that back,” you sigh.

“Just a minute,” he says, abruptly ending the call.

You sit there staring at your empty screen, wondering what happened.

He doesn’t think he can literally get here in a minute, does he?

_Knock. Knock._

You run to the door and open it, shocked to see Patton standing right there in front of you.

Before you can say anything, he pulls you into a tight hug.

“How did you get here so fast?” you mumble into his shoulder.

“I was thinking about you, so I wanted to see you and surprise you. I was already almost here when you called me,”

“Wow,” is all you can muster.

He lets you go, but only so he can bring his hands to the sides of your face. You look into his eyes, and there’s nothing but joy in them. No bitterness, no anger, just love.

“I love you too, by the way,” you smile, your cheeks squishing a bit against his palms.

He looks like he’s about to cry, but you’ll never know for sure.

Because his lips are on yours faster than you can ask if he’s okay again.


	48. For You I'd Lose it All (Janus x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Janus take a walk through the city.

Janus isn’t one to play games, at least not with you.

Despite all the lies, despite all the tricks, you’ve never doubted his feelings for you.

Well, at the very least you know he feels _something_.

Neither of you have said it out loud, even though it’s obvious to everyone else. Roman has just about lost his mind watching you fall in love and never admit it. Logan and Virgil are annoyed with all the flirting. Patton and Remus are either oblivious or don’t care.

Maybe that would change today.

It’s late, and you’re walking with Janus through the city gripping his hand like he’s a part of you. You’re the only one he’ll allow to touch his hands, either gloved or bare. It’s a symbol of his trust in you and vulnerability, and you don’t dare take it for granted.

He looks so peaceful at night. The city lights and the moon reflect off his scales and cast shadows on his other features. His pitch black cape makes him intimidating and mysterious to everyone else but you.

As you walk deeper downtown, the busyness subsides. You’re past all the shops and clubs, far away from the apartments and factories. Abandoned buildings are scattered here and there, and a few closed restaurants.

Janus stops in front of one, his gaze falling to the locks and sign on the door.

“ _Closed for remodeling_ ” it says. You’ve been here with him before. It has incredible food, but you can understand why they’re renovating. It was built decades ago originally and the décor is incredibly outdated. Not that you minded, but it probably bothered other customers.

The moment your eyes meet with Janus you know what he’s thinking. It isn’t the first time you’ve broken into somewhere. Surprisingly it’s never concerned you. Janus knows what he’s doing. He’s never cared about laws, and he’s very good at breaking them. You’ve never been caught once.

Well, except for that one time Remus came along, but that wasn’t Janus’s fault.

Janus picks the lock and disables the alarms, sneaking in with you following close behind.

He turns on a single lamp hanging above the bar counter, and it’s enough to lightly illuminate the room, but not enough to draw attention. The walls have been stripped of the old wallpaper and all the furniture is gone, and the floors have been redone. You’re sure it’ll look nice when it’s finished, but at the same time it looks nice now too. Something about the process, the broken parts and the boxes. The silence and stillness of being in such a large building alone.

Since there’s no chairs, Janus takes the initiative of lifting you up to sit on the counter and leaning against it next to you. All the bottles of fine wine and other drinks are gone from the shelves, otherwise he would’ve poured you something.

“Janus, I really think we might get caught this time,” you fiddle with your fingers. He never makes you anxious, but it’s dawned on you that you forgot to check if someone saw you go in.

“Yeah, of course we will,” he rolls his eyes. “Have you stopped believing in me after all this time?”

“Well no, but we weren’t exactly as alert as usual coming in,”

“I’m sure _everyone_ saw us. I checked everywhere. We’re fine,”

You nod, sorry you asked. Of course he checked even though you didn’t.

Honestly, you just wanted to make stupid conversation to distract you from what you really wanted to say. You want your actions and all the times you’ve spent together to become words. You want to tell him how much he means to you as a friend and more. You want to slow dance with him across these fresh hardwood floors, wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him, race up to the upper floor and fall asleep gazing out the glass windows.

“I’ve never been a gambling man, Y/N,” Janus says, breaking the silence again and interrupting your thoughts.

“What do you mean?”

“I’m not careless. I’m not reckless. I would never gamble with your safety or purposefully put you in harm’s way,” he looks at you, a genuine concern in his eyes. “You know that, right?”

You’re not sure what to say. Was he saying this because you doubted him?

To be fair, you never did. Not before now. You’ve always had such a deep trust in each other. He makes you feel safe, and his habit of lying has never put a damper on your relationship. You can tell what he means and when he’s being serious.

“I know you wouldn’t,” you reply. “I guess I just wonder sometimes what would happen if something went wrong,”

“You don’t have to wonder. It’s not like that already happened a few months ago, remember? When Remus almost put us all in jail?”

You laugh at the memory, “I guess so,”

“For you I’d lose it all, though,”

“What?”

“I’d lose everything for you if I had to, if it meant keeping you safe. I would’ve taken all three of our life sentences on myself if it came to it,”

Your jaw drops a bit. Yet another first of the night: you genuinely can’t tell if he’s lying right now or not.

“Shit,” he mutters after you give no response. “I’m trying to say I love you, but you’re totally missing the point. Nevermind,” he turns his head away from you.

“Janus, wait,” you gently graze your fingers across his face. “I love you too,”

You feel him smile against the pad of your thumb, “How dare you,”

“You think I shouldn’t?”

“No you definitely should have, it’s me that shouldn’t have fallen for you,”

His eyes tell you he means the opposite.

You hop down from the counter and grab his hands, slipping off his gloves so you can feel his skin. They’re a bit dry, especially his scaly side, but you don’t care. You weave your fingers between his and pull him away from the counter. He doesn’t say anything, but he follows your lead.

You sway back and forth and snake your arms around each other. It feels natural surprisingly, but you can’t complain.

“I’d lose it all for you too, you know,” you say, smirking up at him.

“No you wouldn’t,”

“Oh come on, Dee, you can’t just give me a mushy confession and expect me to not be mushy back,”

“Mushy?” he scoffs, almost offended. “I call that _class_. A simple manipulation tactic to get you to fall for me,”

“Mmmm,” you hum. “Well, it worked,”

“Of course it did,” he leans in, planting a soft kiss on your lips. “Did that work too?”

The only answer you give is pulling him back to you and kissing him again, letting everything you’ve ever felt all out at once.


	49. Drawing (platonic!Roman x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman encourages you while you're drawing.

You wish you could scream from frustration, but you’d feel silly for it. It’s just a drawing, right? Why can’t you just get it too look how you want it to?

Of course, that’s not as easy as it sounds. You’re going for a hybrid style of cartoonish and realistic, and nothing looks good. The sketch and outline barely turned out decent and you can’t get the shading and coloring right for the life of you.

You wish you could draw as good as your favorite artists, have everything look as perfect as theirs. Even if it’s not perfect, the mistakes never took away from the full picture, but your mistakes are all you can think about.

You must have been deep in the zone because you jump when you hear Roman’s voice behind you.

“Are you okay?” he says, walking over and glancing at what you’re working on. “Hey, that looks amazing!”

“You don’t have to lie,” you mutter.

“Don’t you dare insult me like that! I’m not Janus!”

You huff, “Sorry, I’m just really frustrated. It doesn’t look anything like how I wanted,”

“I’m sorry,” he takes a closer look. “I like it, though,”

“Really?”

“Yeah. And even if you don’t think it’s perfect, that doesn’t mean it’s bad. The artist is always more critical than the audience,” he smiles. “I know it’s not the same, but theatre and performing makes me feel similar. I’m way harder on myself than other people are of me. Sometimes I’ll sing a song and think I messed up so many times and compare myself to others but everyone says I did great,”

“I guess so,” you nod. “Thanks, Roman,”

“Of course. Do you need any help? You can use me as a reference if you need to,”

“Sure,” you grin. “Honestly I could use the company,”


	50. It's You (Roman x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You overhear your long-time friend Roman talking about wanting to ask you out.

“I’ve never been a gambling man, but for them I’d lose it all,” Roman sighs.

 _Who’s he talking to? And who’s he talking about?_ You wonder.

You’ve been trying to find him all afternoon, and now that you have he’s spilling his heart out?

You don’t want to interrupt, so you stay in the hallway and just listen.

Why hasn’t he mentioned to you before that he’s into someone? You’ve been friends since you were kids, you tell each other everything, why not this?

If you’re honest with yourself, you’re kind of glad he never told you, and you wish you never heard him. You like him, after all, as more than a friend. Hearing him talk about someone else stings more than you can describe. Especially when he’s that sickeningly romantic. He’d lose it _all_ for them? _Really?_

You’ve been close friends through all the ups and downs, inseparable. You’ve fallen in love with him in the process, but it seems like it didn’t happen the same way for him.

“How do I ask them out?”

“Why are you asking _me?_ ” you hear Logan’s voice.

“I want to know the smart way to do it or whatever,”

“You didn’t seem to like it last time I gave dating advice,”

“Well yeah because it was dumb and boring!”

“Ah, so you don’t actually want my help,” you hear footsteps walking away.

Roman groans, and after a few minutes you enter the room.

“Hey Roman! I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” you say.

“Oh!” he laughs. “Sorry about that, I’ve been busy,”

“Doing what?”

“Nothing,”

“ _Nothing?_ ”

“I’ll tell you later,”

“You’re hiding something from me, aren’t you?”

“ _What?!_ Noooo…” he looks away.

“You’re acting weird. Like really weird,” you decide to just tell him, “I heard you talking to Logan earlier. Who were you talking about? Why didn’t you tell me you like someone? I thought we told each other everything,”

“I-“

“And you _always_ come to me first when you need to talk about a problem. Why’d you go to Logan first? Especially with something like this?”

You rarely get angry at him. In fact, you can’t remember the last time you _were_ angry at him. This feels unnatural, and it probably pains you more than him to yell at him like this. Maybe it’s the pent up emotion that just now got a reason to explode, but you’re genuinely upset.

You keep going off on him for a while until he finally stands up and suddenly puts his hands on the sides of your face, “Gosh, why do you make me feel this way?”

_What?_

No words come out, you just stare blankly at him.

“I like _you_ , Y/N. I was asking Logan for advice on how to ask _you_ out. But obviously that didn’t work out, so I suppose I could just ask you instead,” he smiles. “So, how shall I ask out the most wonderful person in the world?”

“Ummm,” you can’t get over the initial shock.

“Do you want me to just kiss you?”

“Yes, please,”


	51. You Talk in Your Sleep (Logan x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out Logan can have full intellectual conversations in his sleep and you have some fun with it.

It’s past one in the morning and you wake up on the couch, your entire neck and back aching from whatever wonky position you’d been napping in. Logan’s probably been asleep in his room for several hours. You told him you’d join him soon, but you must’ve passed out before that ever happened.

You sigh, stretching a bit and making your way down the hallway and opening the door as quietly as you can. He’s a very deep sleeper, so it’s not like he’d wake up from a bit of noise, but you’re still careful anyway.

You slip on some pajamas and lie down next to him.

“Hello, darling,”

You jump. There’s no way he’s actually still awake at this hour, right?

“Hello…?”

“I was wondering when you’d be back,”

You stare at him, astounded. His eyes are still closed, but he’s talking to you completely normally.

“Is there something wrong, darling?”

“No,” you laugh.

“I see. Well let me know if you require anything,” he turns his head to the other side. “Now, as I was saying, the idea that humans only use 10% of their brains is entirely false. There is no excuse to not use our brain’s full potential, and the fantasy that we would become super beings by using 100% of our brains is preposterous. Instead we must fuel and challenge our minds…”

He keeps going, and you try your best not to wake him in the middle of his rambling. It’s as if he believes he’s having a discussion with someone, but you’re almost positive he’s still asleep.

After a while, he turns back to you, eyes still shut, “Darling, did you know that there is an object in our universe that rains molten iron?”

“I didn’t,” you shake your head.

“It’s called PSO J318.5-22, and it’s fascinating. The temperatures there exceed 800 degrees Celsius and surely we would all die if we ever got near it,”

“I guess we shouldn’t go there then,”

“Absolutely not. But the wonders of the universe are still quite intriguing to analyze from afar,”

“Logan, are you aware you’re sleep talking right now?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re asleep right now,”

“I’m pretty sure I’d know if I was sleeping, darling,”

You find yourself laughing again, and wondering how much he can say exactly in this state.

“What’s 75,204 divided by 31?”

“2425.94 if you round to the hundredth’s place. Would you like the full decimal?”

“No, that’s fine,” you chuckle. “How much do you know of pi?”

“Quite a lot actually. 3.141592653589793238462643383279502-“

“Okay that’s enough,” you can tell he could probably go on for hours. “I can’t believe you can actually do math in your sleep,”

“I already told you darling, I’m not asleep,”

“Falsehood,”

“That’s my line,” he smirks.

“Fine, if you’re really not asleep, then kiss me,”

“Alright,” he agrees. He reaches his hand and grabs your arm, pressing his lips to the side of it. “There,”

“On the lips, genius,”

“I did kiss your lips,”

“You can try again in the morning, okay?” you giggle, snuggling into him. “Can you tell me more about space until I fall asleep?”

“Of course darling,”

-

When you wake up the next day, Logan is already up and about as usual. He’s always up several hours before you, and he likes to make breakfast so it’s ready by the time you’re awake and hungry.

“Good morning, darling,” he greets you, setting downs some food for you on the table. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah,” you smile. “Especially after you started telling me a bunch of fun facts, it was really funny,”

“What do you mean? I can’t say I even remember you coming in last night,”

“Wait, you don’t remember all the stuff you said last night?”

“I assure you, darling, I remember everything I’ve ever said in my life. It’s important to maintain consistency and accountability with my words,”

“Well clearly that doesn’t apply to talking in your sleep,”

“I don’t talk in my sleep,”

“You do,” you laugh, taking a few bites of your breakfast.

He stares at the wall, contemplating the possibility, “Well…what did I say?”

“You were going on about something about the human brain? And then you started talking about iron rain on some planet somewhere, and I even asked you some math equations and you were able to solve them without opening your eyes,” you try to think back. “Oh, and you tried to kiss me but you ended up kissing my arm because you couldn’t see what you were doing,”

“Interesting, although not entirely senseless. Approximately 66% of people experience sleep talking episodes at least once. I sincerely apologize for my lack of professionalism and keeping you awake, darling. I shall investigate how I can fix it,”

“Logan,” you squeeze his hand. “It’s harmless, really. It was cute, too,”

“Cute?”

“Yes. It’s cute that you like talking about stuff you’re interested in even when you’re not awake,”

“I see,” he blushes, adjusting his glasses.

You sigh, “Too bad we weren’t together when I was in school, I would’ve totally asked you for test and homework answers while you were asleep and couldn’t yell at me for it,”

“That would be complete academic dishonesty!”

“Yeah, well, you wouldn’t remember it in the morning,”

“That doesn’t make it better and you know it,”

You stand up and put your dishes in the dishwasher, “Maybe you’re right, but I guess we’ll never know,” you start to leave the kitchen when Logan stops you.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m gonna ask the others what kind of stuff I should ask you tonight,”

“You will do no such thing!”

“I think Roman might have some of the best ideas…”

He chases after you and grabs you before you can go very far.

“Geez, calm down teach, I was just kidding,” you laugh.

“No darling, I know,” he brings his hand to your chin. “I just wanted to give you a proper kiss since you mentioned my failure to do so last night,”

“Oh-“

He presses his mouth to yours softly, bringing up his other hand to hold your face.

“Was that adequate?”

“Hmmm,” you lick your lips. “I wasn’t paying attention. Try again?”

He grins, “Certainly, darling,”


End file.
